Please, Be My Wings
by Lexy Yu Ciel
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang wanita yg harus menyamar menjadi pria demi menjalankan misi nya. sang sayap kanan Sai harus tewas dan di gantikan oleh pria pirang bermata biru! "Naruto. ku mohon, Jadilah hiks.. Sayapku."
1. Chapter 1

**Ini fic** **ke tiga Yu**

 **Sebenar nya fic ini udah ada waktu Yu masih umur 15 tahun**

 **Tiba tiba saja muncul ide mau buat fic lagi**

 **Maaf kalau fic nya rada anu**

 **Langsung saja daripada kelamaan.**

 **Here we go:**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Harap membaca warnig sebelum membaca**

 **Disclaimers : om masashi kisi kisi moto :v**

 **pairing : narufemsasu**

 **rate :**

 **warning : cerita ini ngabal, typo,alur kecepetan, bahsa ga baku, curhat, OOC, Gender switch**

 **sasuke: 22 th**

 **ino: 23 th**

 **naruto: 17**

 **Please, be my wings**

Inilah dia... gadis bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang mempunyai wajah nan rupawan. Mata onyx nan indah bak langit malam tanpa bintang itu dapat menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihat nya saat itu. Dan orang juga tak akan percaya jika Sasuke menyebut kan usia nya sauat ini ada lah 22. Karena wajah nya itu tak terlihat seperti wanita 20 an.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berprofesi sebagai agen mata mata rahasia dalam sebuah organisasi di konoha. Untuk menyelidiki komplotan mata mata yang di kirim CIA, sebut saja mereka Akatsuki. Sasuke bukan lah seorang spy biasa. Identitas nya ini sangat sulit di ungkap oleh musuh maupun rekan spy nya. Kecuali rekan kerja nya yang satu ini sebuta saja Ino. Sang gadis keturunan Yamanaka ini adalah salah satu orang yang tahu identitas Sasuke, selain manger nya bos yang membimbing nya langhsung dan keluarga terdekat nya. Ino adalah rekan kerja Sasuke. Keahlian Ino tidak bisa di pandang remeh. Ino adalah seorang ahli programer. Mengenai komputer. Ino lah jago nya. Tim Sasuke di juluki sebagai the wings.

Sasuke sebagai iblis/malaikat yang mengendalikan sayap dan Ino sebagai sayap kiri Sasuke. Sedang kan sayap kanan sasuke... telah tiada

.

.

Flash back:

Lima tahun lalu, saat sasuke masih berusia 17. Di saat wings masih lengkap dan masih berada di masa jaya nya. Sasuke dan tim nya sedang menjalan kan misi. Kemampuan Sai dalam memanipulasi keadaan itu di bilang sangat luar biasa. Maka dari itu tim Sasuke sangat sulit untuk di cium kelemahan nya. Entah bagaimana bisa semua terjadi. Saat di hari hari biasa. Di hari tanpa tugas atau pun misi dari organisasi. Dimana Sasuke dan tim nya menjalani hari hari biasa. Bersekolah seperti biasa layak nya anak lain nya. Di hari itu sai terbunuh entah oleh siapa. Entah bagaimana identitas sai terbongkar dan di ketahui seisi sekolah.

"Sasuke... sasuke Sai terbunuh" teriak Ino memenuhi koridor sekolah. Siswa siswa yang mendengar nya sontak kaget begitu juga sasuke.

"Di mana dia" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ja-jasad nya ada di taman sekolah" jawab Ino yang sengaja terlihat tak begitu dekat dengan Sasuke karna tuntutan keamanan.

"Ino siap siap.. tugas memanggil" ucap Sasuke sinis.

Mereka merubah penampilan nya. Menyamar menjadi seorang pria.

.

.

Tiba akhir nya mereka di lokasi pembunuhan. Dan jasad sayap kanan nya itu masih berada di lokasi. Tak ada yang mau memanggil ambulan atau apan pun dengan alasan takut karna profesi nya Sai. Muncul dua sosok pria keren berambut reven dengan mata onyx dan rambut blonde dengan mata biru.

"Lihat itu mereka. Keren ya?".

"Ya tapi mereka itu spy".

"Jangan dekat dekat mereka nanti kalian terkena bahaya".

Sebagian masyarakat pekerjaan spy itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat tabu untuk di dekati atau di geluti. Dengan ancaman baya yang lebih besar yang dapat merambat kepada orang yang berhubungan dengan penggelut pekerjaan spy itu. Maka dari itu saat mengetahui kalau Sai itu ada lah seorang spy. Semua orang menjauhi Sai. Bahkan sampai akhir nya Sai terbunuh.

Flash back end:

Kematian Sai memang sangat memukul bagi Sasuke dan Ino. Harus kehilangan seorang sahabat dan juga rekan kerja yang sangat bisa di andal kan.

Dan juga kasus kematian sayap kanan itu akan masih terus di selidikan Sasuke dan organisasi nya. Mereka ingin membuktikan apakah aktifitas CIA ikut campur tangan dalam kematian nya Sai. Namun Sasuke masih terkendala satu hal. Sasuke tidak memiliki Sayap kanan.

"Suke-kun" panggil seorang gadis yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn" (sasuke dalam wujud pria nya).

"A-ano apa akau tak pernah memikir kan sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Apa itu nona manager" tanya Sasuke.

"Hei jangan panggil aku seperti itu" protes gadis itu.

"Hn baiklah Sakura. Memang nya kau ingin aku memikirkan apa" tanya Sasuke.

"Begini.. kurasa kalian memerlukan seseorang anggota baru" ucap Sakura yang sontak membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Haruskah itu nona Manager?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Ya.. itu yang di katakan atasan kita" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah... aku kan membicarakan masalah ini dengan atasan kita. Aku akan meminta orang yang benar benar bisa di andalkan" ucap Sasuke seraya meninggal kan Sakura.

"Kau sangat mempesona Suke-kun eh chan" ucap sakura pada diri nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sedikit ada rasa tidak setuju di hati Sasuke. Sayap kanan nya Sai akan di gantikan. Bagi Sasuke tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan dan mengalah kan Sai diposisi sayap kanan. Namun tidak ada cara lain. Sasuke memang harus menerima anggota baru. Itu cara satu satu nya untuk mengungkap kematian sayap kanan nya itu. Apakah murni kelalaian Sai dan tim nya atau memang ada faktor orang dalam. Itulah yang ingin di selidiki oleh Sasuke saat ini.

.

.

.

Tiba lah Sasuke di ruangan atasan nya. Belum sempat Sasuke mengetuk pintu~

"Masuk lah.." ucap seorang wanita.

"Hn" Sasuke mulai memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang terasa sangat sumpek bagi nya.

"Pppffftt.. sudah ku duga itu kau Sasuke" ucap Stunade wanita blonde berusia 50 tahun namun tetap selau tampak selalu muda itu.

"Wahh... Stunade-sama anda hebat sekali" ucap Shizune asisten nya Stunade.

"Apa kau tak menyadari nya. Setiap dia datang di ruangan ini. Dia selalu mengeluarkan aura yang sangat tidak mengenakan." Jelas Stunade kepada Shuzune.

"Hn.. aku datang ke sini bukan untuk menjadi bahan ejekan kalian. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bahas" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Aaa~ soal sayap kanan mu yang baru ya? Tenang saja itu sudah aku atur. Dan aku juga sudah menduga kalau kau akan datang dan membahas ini dengan ku. Shizune perlihat kan identitas calon sayap kanan pilihan ku." Ucap Stunade.

"Ini Sas..." ucap Shizune seraya menunjukan sebuah berkas kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat sebentar berkas indentitas calon sayap kanan nya itu. Melihat detail keahlian nya dan kesehatan nya.

"Namikaze Naruto? 17 tahun?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya!" jawab Stunade dan Shizune serentak.

"Kau ingin seorang bocah SMU menjadi sayap kanan ku? Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hei.. jangan melihat usia nya. Kau itu harus melihat kemampuan nya. Apa kau tidak membaaca berita minggu ini. Dia adalah anak dari Namikaze corp yang terkenal dan juga kemampuan manipulasi dalam berbisnis membuat saingan perusahaan ayah nya itu kualahan dalam menyaingi bisnis keluarga Namikaze corp. Dan aku juga mendengar kalau Naruto adalah seorang perakit bomb yang boleh di ancungi jempol" jelas Stunade panjang lebar.

"Tak hanya itu.. dia juga ahli dalam bertarung jarak dekat di tambah juga kemampuan nya dalam mekanisme elektronik dan program" tambah Shizune.

"Waw... anak pengusaha ingin menjadi Spy" Sasuke berdecak kagum "Tak ku sangaka dia memborong kemampuan ku, Ino dan juga Sai" batin Sasuke.

"Tapi.. ada sedikit kelemahan dari si Naruto itu" ucap stunade.

"Naruto itu sangat gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Dan juga ada satu karakter yang mungkin akan membuat kamu pusing" jelas Shizune.

"Maksud nya?" tanya Sasuke masih tidak mengerti.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang" ucap Stunade sedikit tampak senyuman terukir di bibir Stunade.

"Yo semua haha" terdengar suara seorang pria di luar ruangan (karna pintu terbuka maka nya suara nya kedengaran).

"Siapa itu brisik sekali" batin Sasuke.

"Hei nona nona semua".

"Nah dia sudah tiba" ucah Shizune.

"Yo nama ku Namikaze Naruto dattebayo" Ucap nya memperkenalkan diri seraya berteriak.

.

.

.

"Yow… nama ku Namikaze Naruto dattebayo.. siap di tugas kan".

"Akhir nya kau datang juga Naruto" Ucap Stunade.

"Yow.. Stunade-Sama. Kau terlihat makin muda" puji Naruto seraya merangkul Stunade.

"Ah.. Naruto. Kau bisa saja" Stunade tersipuh malu.

"Dan kau Shizune-San.. kau semakin cantik ya?" Puji Naruto seraya mencolek dagu Shizune.

"Kata – kata nya manis sekali." Batin sasuke *sweatdrop*.

Lalu pandangan Naruto berakhir kearah Sasuke (yang masih dalam penampilan pria nya).

"Ah~ jadi Kau adalah sang Malaikat yang akan mengendalikan aku?" Tanya Naruto tiba – tiba bernada dingin.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Wahaaaa bagus lah.." teriak Naruto kegirangan.

Sasuke hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

Bagi Sasuke, Naruto sangat sulit di prediksi. Otak analisis nya membuntu seketika saat berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"Dan di mana ruangan ku? Lalu asrama ku?"pertanyaan Naruto membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika.

"Ikut aku.." ucap Sasuke.

"Siap Sir.." teriak Naruto penuh Semangat.

"Sir? Asudahlah" Batin Sasuke jengkel.

.

.

.

Tiba di ruangan kerja Sasuke, Ino Sakura dan Si sayap baru Naruto. Sebelum tiba di sana sasuke sempat menjelaskan dan menerangkan letak seluk beluk Markas tersebut. Namun masih belum ke rangka area pusat. Hanya antara bawahan Stunade. itu pun melalui lorong rahasia yang hanya di ketahui oleh Stunade, Shizune, Sasuke, Ino dan Sakura.

"Hei.. siapa nama mu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Cukup panggil aku Suke" jawab Sasuke datar. Akan lebih baik Naruto tidak mengetahui nama asli nya untuk waktu dekat ini. Karna di perkirakan ada penyusup di markas ini.

"Suke? Hmm ya ya ya" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Ini adalah ruangan kerja kita. Tempat malaikat dan sayap ya" Ucap Sasuke.

"Wah.. tempat kerja yang luas.. aku takjub" puji Naruto.

"Dan ini sekarang menjadi meja mu." Ucap Sasuke seraya menatap Sendu meja yang dulu nya milik Sai itu.

"Wah.. jadi ini adalah meja milik Sayap kanan terdahulu ya? Sugoi" puji Naruto lagi.

"Gomen.. aku menggantikan mu posisi mu di sayap kanan kepada orang lain, Sai" ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Suke.. Ku dengar ada Sayap kanan baru" ucap Ino seraya berlari menuju pintu (dalam penampilan asli Ino yaitu wanita).

"Wah.. jadi kau ya yang berposisi di sayap kiri. Kau pasti gadis yang hebat" puji Naruto kepada Ino.

"Eh? Ia nama ku Yamanaka Ino." Ino memperkenalkan diri.

"Tak hanya hebat. Kau juga sangat cantik. Aku tak taku kalau ada wanita secantik kau di sini. Mungkin aku kan betah bekerja di sini" Ucap Naruto yakin.

"Kau kira pekerjaan ini seperti area permainan? Kau masuk pekerjaan ini sama saja dengan kau mengantungkan nyawa mu di pohon kematian" timpal Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tak takut mati.." bisik Naruto yang masih bisa di dengar oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan Sayap baru nya ini. Ingin dia mengetahui lebih banyak tentang naruto. Entah dorongan dari mana yang membuat ia sepeerti itu.

Kalau di lihat – lihat. Penampilan Naruto itu bisa di bilang keren. Akan Sangat banyak wanita yang mengejarnya jika dia dalam penampilan seperti ini. Mata biru yang indah, rambut blonde nya yang berkesan acak – acakan serta tiga garis tipis di pipi nya menabah kesan manis di wajah nya.

Sasuke terus melihat dan memandangi sayap kanan baru nya itu. Mata onyx menatap nya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Melihat dari pangkal rambut hingga ke ujung kaki.

Naruto sedikit merasa aneh dan terganggu dengan tatapan menyelidik dari Sasuke.

"Hei – hei.. jangan menatap aku seperti itu. Aku tahu matamu itu indah dan aku memang menyukai nya" ucap Naruto jujur yang berkesal asal keluar *menutup mata sasuke*.

Perkataan Naruto berhasil memunculkan garis tipis merah di pipi mulus sasuke. Sasuke mematung menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi nya.

"Permisi Suke-san.. Angel and the wings di panggi oleh Stunade-Hime" ucap seorang Wanita berambut pink.

"Arigato sakura.. ayo Stunade-Hime mempunyai misi pertama setela sekian lama vakum" ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setibanya di ruang atasan mereka..

"Kalian sudah mengira apa yang akan aku katakan kepada kalian?" Tanya Stunade menyelidiki insting mereka.

"Apa misi kami?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Shizune.. jelaskan" peerinta Stunade.

"Baik Stunade-Hime.. ini adalah keberuntungan kalian, karna misi kalian bersangkutan dengan kematian sayap kanan yang lama lima tahun lalu. Jadi kalian harus menyamar dan memasuki lagi tempat dimana kalian perna bersekolah bersama Sai" ucap Shizune.

"Konoha High School?" bisik Ino.

"Kau gila Stunade-Hime. Apa kau lupa kalau kami ini adalah mantan siswa di sana? Bahkan data kami pun masih ada di di sana." Protes Ino tidak terima.

"Kita akan menyamar" timpal Sasuke datar.

"Apa kau gila Suke?" Tanya Ino kaget.

"Kita masuk KHS bukan untuk menuntut ilmu lagi. Namun untuk menyelidiki kematian teman kita." Jelas Sasuke.

"KHS itu sekolah ku.." ucap Naruto.

"Sekolah mu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya.. kakek ku Jiraya adalah komite di sekolah suasta itu. Jadi kalian mempunyai akses mudah untuk menjadi siswa di sana dengan identitas palsu yang akan ku buat. Lalu aku kan meminta kakek ku untuk merahasiakan ini kepada staf sekolah lain nya termasuk kepala sekolah nya" Ucap Naruto.

"Bagus.. Lebih mudah dari yang ku kira.. arigato Naruto. Tak ku sangka tenyata kau sangat berguna. Lalu apa kau besekolah di sana?" jawab Stunade seraya bertanya.

"Aku telah menyelesaikan kuliah ku di usia ku yang ke 16 tahun. Selama setahun aku menganggur dan mengerjakan apa pun yang aku suka. Bahkan aku mengamati KHS karna penasaran atas kematian Sai" Jawab Naruto.

"Kau bisa tahu tentang kami di saat kau belum memasuki organisasi spy ini? Bagai mana bisa?" Tanya Sasuke kaget. Tak di sangka penyamaran nya di ketahui oleh bocah ingusan seperti Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu banyak. Aku menggunakan leptop ku untuk menyelidiki tentang kalian. Kalian sangat hebat bisa menutupi identitas kalian. Aku sampe botak untuk mengungkap kalian. Yang jelas aku sedikit banyak tahu tentang kalian. Suke sebagai malaikat pengendali sayap gender pria kemampuan menganalisis yang hebat serta memiliki strategi yang akurat serta kemampuan bertarung yang sangat luar biasa. Ino sebagai Sayap kiri memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dalam bidak informatika elektronik serta program. Kemampuan bertarung jarak jauh yang mengagumkan. Sai sayap kanan kemampuan manipulasi yang luar biasa serta pertarungan jarak dekat yang mematikan bagi lawan dan fikir ku berkat Sai ini kalian Sulit di bongkar identitas nya. Aku masih tidak mengerti tentang kematian Sai. Kalau menurut analisis ku ada penghianat di dalam organisasi kalian yang bekerja sama dengan pihak sekolah. Karena selama kematian Sai. Kepala sekolah dan para staff memutuskan komunikasi dengan kakek ku" ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Wow.." Sasuke tertegun dengan persepsi Naruto yang ini.

"Bagus.. info ini sudah cukup buat kita.. mari selidiki lebih dalam. Jangan lupa gunakan samara kalian terutama untuk kau Naruto. Kau yang akan menjadi sumber informasi kami." Ucpa Stunade seraya tersenyum melihat sosok malaikat utuh du hadapan nya.

"Kalian akan menjadi team yang hebat" batin Stunade.

"Laksanakan misi kalian.. Aku harap kalian misi ini akan berjalan sukses tanpa ada kesalahan" ucap Stunade.

"Baik.. laksanakan" jawab Sasuke , Ino dan Naruto serentak.

Bersambung...

 **Finish..**

 **Kripik dan santan nya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sampe juga di chapter tiga :D sangkyu yang sudah mau baca fic ini :* lope you :v**

 **Langsung saja**

 **Here we go,,**

 **Disclaimers : om masashi kisimoto :** **3**

 **pairing :** **N** **arufem** **S** **asu**

 **rate :** **M (mungkin saja ada lemon nya tidak menutup kemungkinan :v) #plak *di amuk masa***

 **warning : cerita ini ngabal, typo,alur kecepetan, bahsa ga baku** **, cerita sesuka author**

 **sasuke: 22 th**

 **ino: 23 th**

 **naruto: 17**

 **don't like don't read,,**

Please be my wings

Di KHS. Tempat Sasuke, Ino dan Sai sekolah dulu. Dengan segalah kenangan yang masih begitu terasa di tempat itu.

"Tak banyak berubah" batin Sasuke.

Sebelum memasuki sekolah itu lagi Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat situasi di sekolah itu. Sesuai perkiraannya. Kematian Sai masih membekas dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan para staff guru dan para siswa lama maupun baru. Di tambah lagi misteri kematian Sai itu.

Di kala itu Sasuke sedang menyamar sebagai seorang wanita. Dengan rambut yang di cat pirang dengan mata abu – abu yang membuat dia seperti orang luar negri?. Sasuke benar benar terlihat sangat cantik kala itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Miss?" tiba tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita dari belakang Sasuke.

"Ah.. Sorry. Saya rasa saya akan memasukan anak Saya di sekolahan ini. Sebelum itu saya ingin melihat kondisi KHS terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sasuke yang sedang dalam mode penyamaran nya.

"Oh.. ia silahkan. Perkenal kan nama ku conan Staff kesiswaan di sekolah ini. Saya adalah guru kesenian di sini." Conan memperkenal kan diri.

"Nama ku Emly.." Sasuke turut memperkenal kan diri nya.

"Perayaan penerimaan murid baru yang meriah." Puji Sasuke

"Ya.. para siswa sangat antusias mengikuti nya." Jawab Conan.

"Saya harus kembali bekerja." Ucap Sasuke seraya melihat arlogi nya.

"Baik miss." jawab Conan.

"Saya permisi dulu" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hai.. terimakasih atas kunjungan nya" jawab Conan seraya menundukan badan nya yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan anggukan kecil.

.

.

.

Kembali ke markas nya bertepatan di Asrama tempat Para Angel Dan Sayap nya tinggal.

Sasuke mengganti penampilan nya dengan penampilan yang sering dia gunakan. Pria bermata onyx dan rambut reven nya.

Tok Tok tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu.

"Masuk lah" Ucap Sasuke.

"Permisi Suke-San. Ini perinta yang datang dari Stunade-Hime." Ucap gadis berambut pink itu.

"Apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Stunade-Hime ingin kalian Para Angel dan Wings tingal dalam Satu kamar. Ini demi ke amanan dan demi keluesan informasi" Jawab Sakura.

Tiba – tiba datang Ino dan Naruto dengan barang bawaan mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kita akan satu kamar" Ucap Ino.

"Wah asik.. aku akan satu kamar dengan Ino-chan" Naruto kegirangan.

"Apa Stunade-hime sudah gila membuat kami satu ruangan dengan seorang pria" Ucap Ino.

"Sudah lah. Kalau melihat apa yang di bilang Stunade-hime itu ada benar nya juga. Demi kemanan. Dan kalian tidak jauh dari jangkauan ku lagi." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Yasudah lah.. kalau kau yang berkata seperti itu" Ucap Ino.

"Dan lagi.." timpal Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto dengan seringayan licik nya.

"A-a-apa – apaan tatapan mu itu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit ketakutan.

"Karna besok kita sudah harus bersekolah di KHS. Otomatis kau harus menggunakan penyamaran. Karna dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai Spy itu identitas di utamakan" Jelas Sasuke yang masih menyeringay licik.

"A-apa m-maksud mu Suke?" Tanya Naruto semakin ketakutan.

"Apa kau sudah tahu. Kalau aku dan Ino yang di incar oleh musuh? Aku hanya ingin kau aman jadi kau harus mengikuti peraturan ku" jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Langsung saja bodoh. Kau membuat ku takut" Ucap Naruto.

"Karna aku ingin kau aman. Kau harus menyamar sebagai wanita." Jawab Sasuke.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Sebenar nya tak hanya di KHS. Saat berada di markas pun kau harus menyamar seperti Ino. Seprti yang kau bilang waktu itu. Ada penghianat di organisasi Spy ini" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus menjadi wanita. Lalu kenapa kau tidak seperti Ino dan aku" Protes Naruto.

Sasuke baru ingat kalau Naruto tidak tahu kalau diri nya ini adalah seorang wanita.

"Aku ini special. Jadi aku tidak perlu penyamaran seperti itu" jawab Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau ini Suke" ucap Ino.

"Sakura berikan pakaian itu pada Naruto." Printah Sasuke.

"Baik Suke-san" Ucap Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang dengan Baju wanita dan rambut palsu di tangan nya.

"Ini pakaian nya Suke-san" Ucap Sakura.

"Berikan pada Naruto." Printah Sasuke.

"Ini. Kenakan lah mulai dari sekarang hi hi hi" Ucap Sakura seraya terkiki.

"Kau ini keterlaluan Suke" Ucap Naruto.

"Pakasi saja. Itu demi keselamatan mu" jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Keterlaluan" umpat Naruto seraya memasuki Kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah ia kena kan.

"Tidak buruk" seringay Sasuke.

"Kau membuat aku terlihat Konyol" protes Naruto.

"Wah.. Kau terlihat cantik Naruto. Aku rasa aku mulai naksir pada mu hahahaha" ejek Ino.

Namun apa yang di katakana Ino itu memang benar ada nya. Naruto terlihat Sangat cantik. Rambut palsu pirang di kuncir dua sangat seirama dengan wajah yang di miliki Naruto.

"Aku takjub.. tak kusangka seorang pria akan mengalahkan kecantikan ku" puji Sakura.

"Kecantikan mu?" Tanya Ino seraya menatap tajam Sakura.

"Ne ne aku hanya bercanda Ino." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau sangat pantas menjadi seorang wanita Naruto" Ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum iblis yang tertuju kepada Naruto.

"Si-sial" umpat Naruto kesal. Senyum Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto merinding disko.

"Ku rasa Naruto juga memerlukan Nama Samaran." Ucap Sakura.

"Um.. kira – kira apa nama yang cocok untuk nya ya?" Tanya Ino.

"Mungkin kita panggil dia Naru saja" Sakura member sara.

"Naru? Itu nama yang Sangat cocok untuk nya" jawab Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto.

"Jangan lihat aku brengsek.." maki Naruto.

"Ara – ara.. dalam hal ini kau harus mengikuti peraturan di organisasi ini. Kau hanya menggunakan pakaian itu dalam keadaan bertugas saja. Jika dalam kehidupan pribadi mu. Terserah kau saja ingin mengenakan nya atau tidak." Terang Sakura.

"Hufft.. terserahlah" Naruto pasrah.

"Permisi Angel and The Wings." Shizune datang dengan tiba – tiba.

"Ada apa apa Shizune?" Tanya Ino.

"Stunade-hime meminta asisten kalian untuk satu kamar juga." Jawab Shizune.

"A-apa? A-aku sekamar dengan Suke-san?" Tanya Sakura gugup wajah nya memerah.

"Ya.." Ucap Shizune seraya tersenyum.

"HORAYY.." teriak Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"H-hei, jangan peluk aku" protes Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian. Seluruh penghuni kamar menjadi sunyi. Seluruh isi nya telah tertidur pulas dengan mimpi mereka masing masing. Kecuali Sasuke. Sasuke terus memikirkan strategi dan apa yang harus dia lakukan bila dia berada di KHS besok. Dalam situasi untuk menjalankan tugas. Dengan bekas kematian Sai yang masih membekas. Setiap melihat Sekolah itu sasuke selalu menginat masa – masa indah bersama Ino dan Sai dulu. Merasa pemikiran ini membuat dia merasa tertekan. Sasuke berusaha melupakan sedikit luka itu.

.

.

Bangun dari atas ranjang dan menyeduh segelas teh untuk merileks kan pikiran nya. Melihat wajah teman nya satu – persatu yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dengan gaya tidur mereka masing – masing yang terlihat lucu pikir Sasuke. Pandangan nya terhenti kearah Naruto.

"Mungkin ini yang nama nya tidur cantik" batin Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha menidurkan mata nya yang tidak mau menutup padahal sedang di landa kantuk hebat itu. Berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman dan pas. Putar kanan putar kiri kepala di kaki kaki di kepala tak kunjung Sasuke temukan. Akhir nya dia memutuskan untuk tidur di lantai bersama teman – temannya. Baru lah Sasuke berhasil tertidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya. Mereka berisiap dengan seragam lengkap mereka dengan samaran mereka masing – masing. Ternyata Sakura pun turut ikut dalam misi pengungkapan kematian Sai ini yang menyamar sebagai Staff guru di sekolahan itu.. Dengan bantuan kewenangan Naruto dan kakek nya. Mereka dengan mudah memasuki KHS dengan jalur depan.

Bersambung..

 **Thanks untuk yang udah baca.. sedikit ada kekeliruan ne.. maklum. Buru buru krna on di net desu**

 **Maaf ga bias jawab repiew**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bertemu lg d chap ini... mungkin ff yu belakangan ini akan pendek pendek.. karena idenya kurang, dan moodbooster nya jga kurang ampuh.. jadi gomen ne..**

 **Tapi yu bakal sering update deh.. itu berita baiknya ^^ yu sempat hiatus juga beberapa bulan gara gara laptop yu udah di makamkan di TPL (tempat pemakaman laptop) khe khe. Okay langsung saja..**

 **Here we go,**  
 **Disclaimers: masashi kishimoto**  
 **Pair: Narufemsasu**  
 **Rate: M**

Please Be My Wings chap 3

Sang mentari menampakan dirinya malu - malu di arah timur. Sasuke bergegas berkemas untuk pergi kembali ke masa sekolah. Bayangan tentang Sai terbayang lagi.

Ia sedih. Tapi ini. Adalah kesempatanya untuk menyelidiki kematian sayap kanannya.

Selesai berkemas ia langsung pergi tanpa membangunkan teman temannya yang masih tertidur pulas. Ini semua demi penyamaran. Ia harus berpura - pura tidak mengenali mereka kelak di sekolah.

.

Di KHS. Sekolah nya dahulu. Ia tak pernah membayangkan atau memimpikan akan kembali meninjakan kaki di sini sebagai pelajar. Menelan kembali kenangan bersama mendiang Sai.

"Tunggu lah Sai. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa pembunuh mu." Dengan pasti Sasuke memasuki gerbang KHS.

.

Sasuke memasuki pintu kelas bertepatan di kelasnya dahulu. Ia di sambut dengan tatapan kagum dari siswa putri. Tampan dan keren. Itu yang terlukis di mata para siswi.

"Apa bapak sudah bilang kalau kita memiliki murid baru.?" Tanya sensei matematika bermasker itu. Siswa hanya menggeleng masih tetap kagum akan paras Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. kita kedatangan siswa baru. Perkenalkan nama mu nak."

"Suke." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hanya itu?" Kakashi sweatdrop.

"KYAAAAAAAA DIA COOL." Jerit siswi kelas itu.

"Silahkan duduk di bangku kosong dekat jendela di sana."

Sasuke langsung menuju ke bangku yg di tunjuk kakashi.

"Hai Suke, nanti kita makan siang bareng."

"Aku bawa bekal lebih nih."

Di sepanjang jalan para gadis itu terus merayu Sasuke. Jujur saja. Ia merasa terganggu. Karena dia juga wanita. Kalau saja dia pria pun ia juga akan merasa terganggu.

.

Di sisi lain. Naruto dan kawan kawan nya yang lain bergegas pergi.

"Sial.. si teme itu tidak membangunkan kita." Umpat Naruto yang terus berlari menuju gerbang sekolah diikuti oleh Ino dan Sakura.

"A-aku harus segera ke ruang guru." Ucap Sakura panik. Sebagai guru baru saja ia sudah berani terlambat.

"Ini gara gara si teme." Timpal Naruto.

Setibanya di ruang kepala sekolah. Naruto dan Ino menampakan wajah kedepan kepala sekolah lalu di periksa identitasnya yg telah di palsukan oleh Naruto sebelumnya. sedangkan Sakura harus interview terlebih dahulu.

Pemeriksaan file selesai. Ino dan Naruto di kirim ke kelas masing masing untuk menerima proses belajar mengajar.

"Permisi." Suara nan lembut muncul dari arah pintu. Sontak seisi kelas menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Semua mata memandang takjub kearah Naruto.

"Biar bapak tebak. Murid baru? Lagi?" Ucap Kakashi.

"Hai" Jawab Naruto lembut. Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat Naruto sama sekali tidak mengedipkan mata.

Naruto kah itu? Tanya nya dalam hati. "Pfft" Sasuke nyaris tak bisa menahan tawa.

'Grrr apa apaan itu' batin Naruto sembari mendeathglare Sasuke yang menatapnya geli.

"Perkenalkan diri mu." Ucap Kakashi yang menghentikan perang geli antara mereka.

"A-ah Nama ku Naru. Mohon bantuannya ttebayou" Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Tidak lupa dengan suara perempuan yang ia buat buat dan senyuman tiga jari andalannya.

"Hay manis. Nanti sore kita kencan" ucap pria beralis tebal sambil mengedipkan mata kearahnya.

Naruto merinding disko di buatnya. "G-gomen aku sudah ada janji" tolak Naruto cepat.

"Silahkan duduk di samping Suke, pria yang ada di belakang sana." Arah kakashi pada Naruto.

Pelajaran pun di mulai lagi.

.

Bell istirahat makan siang pun berbunyi. Para gadis berbondong bondong menghampiri meja Sasuke untuk memberikan bekal nya pada Sasuke. Bringas nya para gadis itu bahkan berhasi membuat Naruto yang duduk di samping Sasuke terpental.

"Nengerikan." Ucap Naruto sweatdrop.

"Suke. Terimalah bekal ku"

"Terima saja bekal ku"

"Bekal ku saja. Bekal nya penuh racun"

"APA KATA MU?" Perang pun pecah.

'Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau begini' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke terus memikirkan cara agar para gerombolan wanita ini enyah dari nya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang juga tengah di geromboli para pria yang mengajak nya berkencan. Dan makan bekal bersama.

Secepat kilat ide muncul di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke bangkit dari bangku nya dan berjalan menuju Naruto.

Ia mengambil bangku dan duduk di samping Naruto.

Perkelahian terhenti sejenak. Mata para fans itu menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa apaan ini?'' Tanya salah satu fansgirl.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung Sasuke. "Kau mau?" Tawar Naruto menunjukan bekal dari para fans Naruto.

"Aaaa" Sasuke membuka mulut memberi isyarat agar Naruto menyuapinya.

Mendadak tubuh Naruto bergidik. Ia merasa ngeri nelihat kelakuan Sasuke yang mendadak aneh. Gilanya lagi tangan Naruto bergerak otomatis menyuapkan Sasuke. 'AARRRGGGHHHHH' Naruto menjerit dalam hati.

Keheningan menerpa kelas. Para fansgirl Sasuke dan fans Naruto hanya terdiam. Kemudian pecahlah kegaduhan.

"Sasu-kun kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kami''

"Kenapa?''

"Kau jahat sekali'' rengek para gadis itu.

Bukannya kenghiraukan Sasuke malah menggerak gerakan tangan mengusir mereka.  
Fans Naruto masih membatu. Sasuke mengerakan kepalanya sedikit dan mereka pun ikut keluar.

"Ah.. akhirnya'' Sasuke bernafas lega. Kebisingan di sekitarnya sudah tidak ada.

"Hoi apa kau sudah gila." Geram Naruto kembali pada suara priannya.

"Jangan bersuara seperti itu saat berdandan seperti ini.'' Saut Sasuke. Sasuke menyandarkan bahunya dan tangannya di silangkan kebelakang kepala. Ia sudah lama tidak merasakan bangku SMA. Dan seperti mimpi, ia kembali ke masa SMA nya.

"Dasar gay." Ejek Naruto.

"Hn'' saut Sasuke datar.

"Sebentar lagi liburan." Ucap Naruto. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Pulang.'' Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hm pulang ya.'' Naruto menekuk dalam wajahnya. Andai ia memiliki kegiatan saat musim panas lakukan nanti. Bahkan ia tidak punya tempat yang akan ia tuju dan mengatakan kata pulang di akhir kalimatnya jika di tanya.

.

Bell pulang berbunyi. Sebelumnya wali kelas nya sudah mengumumkan hari libur siswa KHS yang akan di mulai besok.

Naruto berjalan sendirian di sore hari menuju asrama. Bukan masalah baginya untuk pulang sendiri. Tapi masalahnya adalah penampilannya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana jika ia di ganggu oleh preman, pria hidung belang dan lain lain.

"Huft. Ternyata jadi wanita itu merepotkan ttebayo.'' Desisnya.

Belum lama Naruto memikirkannya. Hal yang ia pikirkan pun terjadi.

'Sial' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Hay nona manis. Kenapa sendirian?"

"Ayo ikut kami. Kita akan bersenang senang."

"Wah kau cantik sekali"

Para preman itu terus merayu Naruto. Naruto hanya bergidik seram. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan di goda oleh pria. Padahal ia selalu bermimpi jika ia di rayu oleh banyak wanita.

"Pergilah"

"Eh? Apa kata mu nona?"

"Aku bilang pergilah." Naruto membogem dan menghajar telak para preman itu. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit preman pun terkapar.

Naruto mengibas ngibaskan baju dan telapak tangannya yang kotor. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal menjijikan itu lagi pada wanita. Atau kau akan merasakan hal yang sama." Ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka yang tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Tiba di asrama. Ia kembali ke kamar yang ia tempati bersama Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ino.

Ia masih bingung kenapa Tsunade memberi perintah agar mereka harus satu kamar?

"Naru kau sudah pulang.'' Sambut Sakura.

"Hm" jawab Naruto.

"Masaka. Apa yang terjadi. Kenapa baju mu kotor. Kau berkelahi?" Tanya Ino panik. "Apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu cemas. Aku baik baik saja." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Yokatta. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku hanya di hadang pria mesum. Hanya itu Ino chan" jawab Naruto tanpa dusta.

"Pfft." Sasuke menahan tawa saat mendengar penuturan Naruto yang kelewatan jujur.

"Nani?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan sinis.

"Tidak."

"Kau mengejeku"

"Hn"

"Cih Dattebayo."

"Hn"

"Boleh aku bunuh orang ini Sakura Chan?"

"Pfft. Tidak boleh Naruto." Sakura terkekeh melihat kelakuan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Rasanya sudah lama tidak seperti ini. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat. Sasuke terus murung. Dan baru kali ini ia mulai jahil lagi.

"Arigato na Naruto." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah? Eh? Apa Sakura chan? Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tidak lupakan. Ne waktunya makan malam lalu tidur. Besok kita harus perpisah." Sakura menepuk tangannya.

"Liburan ya?" Naruto menekuk wajahnya.

"Do shite Naru?" Ino merangkul bahu Naruto.

"Ie daijobu da Ino-chan." Naruto berkelit.

"Souka. Yokatta. Ayo kita makan."

"Lalu tidur" saut Sakura.

.

Pukul 7 pagi. Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membiasakan matanya dari silaunya mentari. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tidur nya dan melihat sekitar.

Ia hanya melihat Ino yang sedang berkemas. "Di mana yang lain?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ah kau sudah bangun. Ohayo. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pulang ke asal masing masibg terlebih dahulu." Jawab Ino.

"Ah souka. Kau juga akan pulang?"

"Begitu lah." Ino mereksleting kopernya dan ia siap untuk pulang. "Hm Naruto. Ini.'' Ino memberikan secarik kertas pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Naruto melihat kertas itu. 'No ponsel?'

"Itu adalah nomor pribadi ku. Aku melihat kejanggalan pada diri mu. Aku jadi khawatir.'' Akunya. Ino menghawatirkan Naruto sama seperti ia menghawatirkan adiknya. Walau ia anak tunggal. Tapi Ino selalu ingin meniliki adik.

"Arigato."

Naruto pun kini hanya sendiri di asrama. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana liburan ini. ia tidak mungkin ke rumah jiraya. Ia tidak mau kakek nya kerepotan karenanya.

Naruto membuka jendela kamarnya. "Salju?" Gumamnya lirih. Padahal turun salju. Tapi ia begitu merasa kepanasan.

Yah setidaknya dia harus keluar dari asrama dan melakukan hal hal yang pria lakukan. Mungkin ia bisa memulai masa liburannya yang panjang ini.

Di sebuah cafe. Naruto memesan secangkir kopi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Selama ia berada di luar asrama. Ia mulai merasa kedinginan. Naruto tak terlalu banyak membawa barang. Malah hampir tidak membawa. Mungkin karena di spy ia menjadi perempuan? Dia hanya tinggal meminjam baju Ino atau Sakura.

"Hufft.'' Ia masih kebingungan harus melakukan apa di luar sini selain ngopi sendirian.

Naruto memanggil pelayan dan membayar bonnya. Kemudin bangkit meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

Mungkin lebih baik ia berjalan jalan ke taman sekarang. Walau ia tidak tahu dia harus ngapain jika sudah tiba di sana. Dingin dan liburan sudah merusak otaknya. Dan lihat. Naruto merindukan saat ia di jahili oleh Sasuke. Ia harap libur tidak pernah terjadi. Ia hanya ingin bersama mereka.

Naruto duduk di bangkutaman. Di tengah lebatnya hujan salju. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Menyewa hotel? Uang nya sedang kritis. Bahkan ia belum mendapat gaji. Tidur di taman mungkin pilihan terakhir.

Naruto masuk kedalam kubah mainan anak anak. Setidaknya tmpt itu bisa ia gunakan untuk tidur.

"Haah. Oyasumi." Desis Naruto menggigil. Ia memeluk diri nya sendiri dan menekuk tubuhnya mencari kehangatan. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Pikirnya.

.

"Sasuke tolong belikan kaa-san teriaki. Kita kehabisan teriaki." Ujar Mikoto pada Sasuke sambil memeberikan beberapa uang pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima uang itu dengan senang hati. Ia merindukan saat saat ia di suruh oleh kaa-san nya. Kehidupan normal. Saat ia kembali pada jati dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Setelah itu menempuh perjalanan menuju supermarket dengan bus.

Berhenti di pehentian yang ia tuju. Sasuke mulai memasuki sebuah supermarket dan mencari barang pesanan ibunya di salah satu deretan barang yang tersusun rapi.

Orang orang dan para pegawai yang Sasuke lintasi terus memandang takjub pada Sasuke. Sasuke memang terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian kasual.

Tak perlu berlama lama. Ia menemukan teriaki pesanan Mikoto dengan cepat. Entah mengapa ia ingin berjalan jalan dulu sebelum pulang.

Sasuke membayar beliannya dan keluar dari supermarket. Dia berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kosong. Padahal ia begitu menunggu nunggu waktu liburan ini agar bisa bersama keluarganya.

Sasuke kebingungan. Langkah kakinya terhenti di sebuah taman. Kenapa ia malah menuju taman padahal begitu banyak lokasi di konoha ini. Kenapa harus taman?

Sasuke henda berbalik. Tapi ia merasakan ada orang lain selain dia di sini. Ia mulai memeriksa sekitar taman.

Yang benar saja. Ia menemukan sosok pria pirang yang tengah menggigil di sebuah wahana permainan. 'Tunggu dulu? Pria pirang?'

Sasuke masuk kedalam wahana memastikan sosok pria pirang itu. Tepat dugaan nya.

"Naruto." Ucapnya. Oh tuhan. Bibir Naruto membiru karena kedinginan. Apa yang Naruto lakukan malam malam di tempat seperti ini dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin?

Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. Kini Sasuke kebingungan di buatnya. Ia terpaksa menelfon seseorang untuk membantu membawa Naruto. Atau dia akan mati sia sia di sini.

.

Naruto mengerang. Kepalanya tiba tiba terasa begitu sakit. Ia mulai bertanya tanya kenapa wahana taman bermain bisa sehangat ini.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya terasa begitu kabur. Namun ia bisa mengetahui jika yang ia lihat adalah langit langit rumah.

"Di mana aku?" Pertanyaan mainstream keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, dobe."

Naruto mengenal gaya bicara yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi suaranya?

Naruto melirik ke samping kanan nya. Masih sedikit kabur namun ia bisa melihat sosok wanita cantik berambut hitam panjag dengan mata onyx yang sexy.

"Apa kau malaikat maut?" Pertanyaan Naruto ngelantur.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Mungkin ini saatnya Naruto untuk tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. "Jangan bercanda. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar malam malam begini. Lihat, sekarang kau terkena flu."

"Aku hanya mencari lokasi tidur." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Di taman maksud mu? Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah, Naruto?"

"Hei, tunggu kau mengenalku?" Naruto berusaha bagkit dari tidurnya namun karena rasa sakit yang tiba tiba menghujam membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kepala mu sakit?"

"Hm" angguk Naruto.

"Beristirahatlah. Besok kita bahas lagi. Dan minum ini." Sasuke menyodorkan obat dan air putih pada Naruto dan membantu untuk meminumnya.

Tak perlu selang waktu lama. Karena efek obat. Naruto pun akhirnya tertidur.

Bersambung...


	4. Chapter 4

Sinar mentari pagi menyelinap di gorden kediaman Uchiha. berusaha membangunkan si pirang yang masih tertidur. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga si pirang itu merasa risih karena silau.

"Sudah bangun?" Suara khas wanita menggelitik pendengaran Naruto.

"Nghhh.. ya begitulah." Naruto mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. "Ughh." Ringis nya saat rasa sakit luar biasa menghujam kepalanya.

"Masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak lagi." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana kondisinya Sasuke." Pria yang terlihat masih muda namun memiliki kriput itu tiba tiba masuk.

"Sudah lebih baik, kurasa."

Naruto hanya bisa menatap kedua orang asing di depannya nya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jika sudah lebih baik. Kaa-san menyuruh kalian untuk turun. Kita sarapan bersama." Ujar Itachi kemudia meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Cepat bangun dan turun." Ucap Sasuke datar sembari mengikuti kakaknya yang terlebih dahulu turun.

Naruto masih menatap bingung kedua orang barusan. Kenapa mereka begitu santai terhadap orang asing sepertinya. Bahkan mereka seperti tidak mencurigai dirinya sama sekali.

"Di mana teman mu itu, Sas? Masih belum turun?" Wanita paruh baya itu meletakan lauk pauk di meja makan.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Sasuke datar. Ia mendahului keluarganya untuk menyantap makanan di atas meja.

Tidak lama kemudia pria pirang itu pun turun dari kamar Sasuke di lantai dua.

"Ne ne kochi kochi." Wanita paruh baya itu menarik Naruto agar segera duduk di meja makan. "Masih sakit ka?"

"Ah tidak bibi. Aku sudah baikan." Jawab Naruto di sertai dengan senyum tiga jari andalannya.

"Yokatta. Ayo silahkan di makan." Mikoto menyuguhkan lauk pauk ke pada Naruto.

"Ne Arigato gozaimasu bibi. Itadakimasu." Pekik Naruto riang. Sudah lama ia tidak memakan makanan rumah.

"Hoi.'' Naruto berbisik ke arah wanita familiar di sampingnya. "Terimakasiy ya."

"Jangan berbicara saat sedang makan." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Huh." Naruto mencibir. Wanita ini benar benar mirip dengan rekannya.

Sarapan pun usai. Sasuke melihat kearah luar jendela. Badai salju sudah usai 4 jam yang lalu. Yang ia pikirkan kini adalah Naruto. Kenapa dia tidur di taman?

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke. Naruto yang tengah nonton bersama Itachi itu sontak menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Huh? Do shitte?."

"Kenapa kau tidur taman?"

"Aku tidak punya rumah. Dan bagaimana kau tau namaku?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Sasuke terdiam seketika. Ia memikirkan banyak alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sampai ia melihat satu titik terang. "K-kalung." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh yaa hahaha." Naruto tertawa lepas.

Sasuke hanya menatap prihatin ke arah Naruto. Bukannya dia orang kaya? Kenapa dia mengatakan jika ia tidak memiliki rumah?

Mungkin sebaiknya Sasuke pura pura tidak tahu di bagian itu.

"Tidak menyewa apartemen?''

"Hummmm... aku tidak puny uang."

"Sampai kapan kau akan jadi gelandangan, huh?" Sasuke menatap kesal Naruto.

"Aku lebih baik jadi gelandangan dari pada harus tinggal di rumah itu." Gumam Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ha ha lupakan." Naruto tertawa renyah.

Naruto Kembali menatap sendu serial komedi di layar tv. Sasuke mengerenyit melihat perubahan prilaku Naruto. Naruto yang selalu ceria?

Jam menunjuk tepat jam 13 siang. Namun mentari sama sekali tak ingin menampakan sosoknya. Mendung..

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada badai Salju." Naruto berbicara di depan telinga Sasuke membuat Sasuke melompat menjauhi Naruto.

"A-a-apa apaan itu." Pekik Sasuke dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Yo. Selamat siang.'' Sapa Naruto. "Aku ingin berpamitan." ucap Naruto dengan senyum tiga jari andalannya.

"Hn?" Sasuke Terdiam menatap manik safir Naruto bingung. "Kau ingin menjadi lagi?"

"Gelandangan? Ughh kata kata mu itu kejam sekali." Naruto memeluk dirinya berpura pura sedih. "Oh ya kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Nama ku Namikaze Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Nama yang indah." Puji Naruto tulus yang berhasil wajah Sasuke lebih merah dari tomat.

"Oh ya. Maukah kau ikut dengan ku sebelum aku pergi?"

"Kemana?"

Naruto mengeluarkan dua buah kertas tiket dari sakunya. "Balas budi." Naruto tersenyum tiga jari.

"Aquarium?" Sasuke membincingkan matanya. Ingin ia menolak namun setelah melihat senyum tulus Naruto membuat Sasuke luluh. "Arrghh baiklah.''

"Yeaay."

"Aku akan meminta izin pada orang tua ku dulu."

"aku juga aku ingin berpamitan."

"Hn."

Di depan televisi. Mikoto dan Fugaku sedang menikmati siaran wartaberita. Melihat perkembangan kasus kopi maut yang sedang buming.

"Prosesnya sungguh lambat." Kritik tajam Fugaku. "Berapa kali pun mereka melakukan reka ulang itu tidak akan memunculkan titik terang." Gerutunya.

"Kasus ini tidak mudah suami ku." Timpal Mikoto.

"Kaa san Tou san. Aku ingin meminta izin untuk keluar bersama Naruto." Sasuke muncul dari balik sekat antara ruang tamu dan ruang TV.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Mikoto sembari menatap dua orang anak muda itu di sampingnya.

"Aquarium." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah. Berhati hatilah di jalan."

"Bibi. Terimakasih atas tumpanganya satu malam ini dan terimakasih untuk sarapannya." Ucap Naruto tulus.

"Sudah mau pergi?" Mikoto memasang wajah sedih. Fugaku hanya melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

"Hai. Suatu saat kebaikan kalian akan aku balas." Naruto membungkuk hormat dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Aqua Center di bagian barat kota konoha. Tempat itu semakin ramai kala musim dingin. Nuansa romantis yang di paparkan di tempat itu yanh menjadi alasannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai memasuki miniatur surga lautan itu. Melihat sekeliling mereka yang dipenuhi ikan ikan unik. Jujur saja ini kali pertama Sasuke mengunjungi aquarium super besar itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa membendung rona takjub di wajahnya. Ia benar benar akan berterimakasih dengan partber pirang nya itu.

Letih mereka berkeliling melihat ikan ikan. Senyum muncul sesaat dari bibir Sasuke saat perjalanan mereka melihat lihat jenis dan macam ikan.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke untuk berisitrahat di warung kakilima yang berada tepat di depan aqua center.

"Kau merasa lelah?" Naruto tiba dengan dua segelas kapucino hangat di tangannya.

"Sedikit." Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sembari memijat kecil kakinya yang terasa penat.

"Ini." Naruto menyuguhkan salah satu kapucino di tangannyab.

"Hn domo." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan." Ujar Naruto sembari mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Baiklah ku rasa sampai di sini saja. Aku akan mengantar mu pulang."

"Hn."

"Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku jalan jalan." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut hingga berhasil membuat wajah Sasuke terasa panas.

"Douita." Jawabnya berusaha mengeluarkan suara sebiasa mungkin. Senyum itu lah yang membuat jantung Sasuke tidak kuat, jika Naruto bersama lebih lama lagi, jantung nya bisa melompat keluar.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat atau mebdengar lagi tentang Naruto. Sasuke harus segera siap menerima panggilan tugas lagi. Ya, masa liburannya telah usai.

"Bagaimana liburan kalian?" Tsunade menyandarkan dagu pada kedua tangannya.

"Lumayan." Jawab mereka serentak.

"Aku baru mendapatkan informasi baru mengenai kematian Sai." Ujar Tsunade sembari membaca berkas baru itu. Di balik wajah datarnya Sasuke berusah menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"Sebenarnya misi ini terlalu berbahaya untuk ku serahkan seutuhnya pada kalian, jadi aku harus mengirim kalian bersama Akatsuki."

"A-akatsuki? Itu tidak perlu nona Tsunade. Kami bisa melakukan sendiri. Bukan kah anda sendiri yang mengatakan jika CIA dan Akatsuki itu terlibat dalam kasus ini?" Bantah Sasuke cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa membantah Suke. Ini demi kebaikan kalian. Perwakilan Akatsuki lima menit lagi akan tiba. Soal CIA kita sebenarnya sudah salah sangka. Mereka tidak terlibat sama sekali. Dan perwakilan mereka sudah menceritakan semua pada ku, termasuk penyampaian info baru."

"Boleh kami mendengar apa informasi barunya nona Tsunade." Tanya Ino penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tentang keterlibatan pihak sekolah itu memang benar adanya.'' Saut Tsunade.

"Sudah ku duga. Aku dan kakek sudah mencurigainya dari awal." Naruto mengangguk angguk.

"Di perkirakan mereka berkerja sama untuk mengancurkan setiap orang yang akan menggagalkan misi mereka." Jelas Tsunade.

"Kami tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."

"Kalian ingat misi beberapa waktu lalu. Tentang penggagalan pengirimian narkoba ke Jamaika. Kalian menyelesaikan misi itu dengan sempurna."

"Kami tau." Saut Sasuke dan Ino.

"Ada kecacatan dalam kesempurnaan itu." Terang Tsunade.

"A-apa itu mustahi." Bantah Sasuke lagi.

"Kejadian ini adalah buktinya. Kalian tahu jika Sai masih hidup?" Penuturan Tsunade mebuat Ino dan Sasuke menbulatkan mata. Itu mustahil. Sasuke dan Ino melihat jasad Sai dengan jelas.

"Apa kalian melihat sendiri bagaimana cara Sai mati?" Suara lembut nan anggun terdengar dari arah belakang membuat Sasuke, Ino dan Naruto menoleh.

"Yo Suke." Sapanya.

"Kau sudah tiba Tachi."

"Hn, perjalanan dari CIA ke mari cukup memakan waktu yang lama."

Mulut Sasuke terbuka lebar. Ia tahu betul siapa wanita bernama Tachi ini. Ya kakak lak lakinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika kakak nya itu bekerja untuk CIA.

Secepat kilat Sasuke menarik tangan kakaknya. Menyeret dirinya di sisi sepi ruang kerja Tsunade. "Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanyanya sepelan mukin.

"Apanya yang apa?" Itachi menarik sebelah alisnya.

"CIA akatsuki dan ini?" Sasuke menatap tajam mata anikinya itu.

"Ah. Seperti yang ku lihat. Pekerjaan ku." Suat Itachi santai membuat Sasuke menepuk kasar dahinya sendiri.

"Baka aniki." Umpatnya kesal.

"Bisa kita mulai kerja samanya?" Tanya Tsunade di sela percakapan diam diam mereka.

"Argghh Terserahlah." Sasuke membuang muka dan berjalan keluar dari ruang Tsunade.  
"M-mate Suke kun." Ino menyusul kepergian Sasuke. Hanya Naruto dan Itachilah yang masih tersisa.

"Sekarang apa?" Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Haah baiklah. Besok kalian harus kembali ke KHS. Mulai selidiki para guru dan staff sekolah lainnya."

"Baik." Jawab Naruto dan Itachi serentak.

Spy dan CIA telah menjalin kerja sama. Tsunade berharap kasus ini segera selesai dan tidak berlarut larut.

 **Bersambung...**

 **revew?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Please be My Wings  
_**

Di ruang kelas masih ingar seperti biasa. Hanya saja aneh nya sudah nyaris satu jam pelajaran tidak ada satu pun guru yang memasuki kelas. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat gelisah di tengah gerombolan pria. Yah walau sebenarnya ia juga dalam kondisi yang sama. Naruto menghampiri bangku Sasuke dengan ekpresi gusar yang begitu nyata.

"Hei Sasuke. Kenapa hari ini KHS sedikit aneh." Naruto menyikut - nyikut lengan Sasuke. Sudah ia duga. Bahkan Naruto yang tidak peka pun dapat merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. itu tandanya memang terjadi hal yang aneh dengan KHS ini. Perasaan Sasuke semakin gundah. Bergegas ia menyeret Naruto untuk menghampiri Ino. Yang benar saja. Tidak hanya kelasnya yang tidak ada guru.

"Ada apa Suke-kun, Naru-chan?" Ino menatap bingung Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. Ino tidak merasakan apapun? Batinnya. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan mendekati bangku Ino. "Kau tidak merasakan apapun?" Sasuke menatap Ino lekat. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Menurutku situasinya normal." Sialnya Ino memang tidak merasakan apapun. "Kau yakin seluruh siswa kelas tiga tidak di hadiri guru itu situasi yang normal?." Naruto menyipitkan mata menatap Ino.

"Hmmm normal ku rasa. Bukankah itu yang di harapkan kebanyakan siswa?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia benar - benar tidak mengerti apa maksud kedua temannya itu. "Ku rasa ada yang tida beres. Naru bisa kau selidiki." Titahnya. Naruto menganggu mengerti dan dengan sigap mulai bergerak menyelidiki.

"Tidak seperti biasanya." Ucapnya tidak percaya. Biasanya Ino lebih peka. "Kalian ini aneh sekali. Sudahlah jangan terlalu berlebiha. Ne aku mau ketoilet dulu." Ino menepuk pundak Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Suara gemericik terdengar dari earphone kecil di telinga kananya. Terdengar dengan jelas suara Naruto dari sana namun terdengar jelas hanya olehnya.

Di sisi lain Sasuke. Naruto melihat ruang guru dengan wajah yang sangat sulit di mengerti. "Sial." Umpatnya."Suke kau masih di sana?."

/Ada Apa?/ Saut Sasuke dari sana.

"Sial. Tidak ada satu pun staff sekolah di sini. Tata usaha, Guru nyaris tidak ada." Lapornya dengan nada panik.

/Sial. Kau yakin?/

"Sangat. Tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan staff sekolah."

/Hn. Kembali/ Titah Sasuke.

Sontak Naruto menuruti perintah sang Angel. Ia kembali ke lokasi awal Sasuke sebelum akhirnya pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara teriakan dari sosok familiar.

'I-ino.' Batinnya menuju ke sumber suara. Tiba di toilet wanita asal suara teriakan itu. Aneh, tidak ada satu pun tanda - tanda kehidupan di sana lebih tepatnya kosong. "INO." panggilnya. Namun tak ada jawaban dari sosok di harapkan. Ia mulai memeriksa setiap bilik toilet hingga pada bilik terakhir. "Shit." Umpatnya lagi.

Sebuah wig tergeletak di lantai bilik. Itu adalah wig yang di kenakan oleh Ino. Ia menyalakan earphonenya dan berusaha menghubungi rekan - rekannya. "Gawat. Sesuatu terjadi pada Ino." Lapornya.

Hati Sasuke semakin gusar saat mendengar laporan Naruto. Ia bergegas menuju lokasi sesuai laporan Naruto. " terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke pada dua orang rekannya yang sudah berada di sana. "Kemungkinan Ino di culik." Jelas Sakura.

"Sakura. Apa yang terjadi pada Staff sekolah ini?." Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Sakura. "Bukan kah kau guru? Seharusnya kau mengetahui sesuatu." Sakura hanya mengelengkan kepalanya. " ku untuk memotokopi berkas. Dan saat aku kembali mereka semua sudah menghilang." Terangnya.

"Naruto. Ada yang salah dengan sekolah ini." Sasuke mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang. Belum sempat Sasuke menghubungi seseorang toilet wanita tiba - tiba meledak.

"Kyaaaa~"

"Arrgghh."

Teriakan terdengar Saat ledakan terjadi. Sasuke dan Sakura tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka bakar di tubuh beruntung Naruto sudah memperkirakan semuanya hingga efek ledakan tidak terlalu fatal. "Shir." Umpat Naruto.

Yakin lah ponsel terbakar akibat ledakan itu. Dan ia tahu siapa yang hendak Sasuke hubungi. Di ambilnya ponsel dari sakunya. Ia mulai mencari no hp yang sudah di sisipkan Tsunade padanya dan menghubungi orang itu.

"Tachi-san. Musuh sudah mengetahui rencana kita." Lapor Naruto. "Suke, Sakura terluka dan Ino di culik." Lanjutnya. Luka bakar pada tangannya terasa begitu sakit. Penangkal itu memang payah saat di gunakan di waktu yang mendadak.

Ia mulai memeriksa kondisi kedua temannya sambil menunggu kedatangan mara bantuan. "Yokata jantung nya masih berdetak." Naruto bernafas lega. Ia mengeluarkan perban dari sakunya dan mulai melakukan pertolongan pertama pada temannya. Bersyukur ia menjadi sosok yang selalu siap sedia. Suara helikopter mulai terdengar dan semakin mendekat. Hingga tampak untaian tangga tali yang menjutai diikuti dengan sosok yang mulai turun dari sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Itachi men"Ceritanya panjang. Tachi-san lebih baik obati mereka dulu." Naruto melirik kedua temannya yang terbaring di keramik toilet wanita. "Bagaimana dengan mu?" Itachi menunjuk tangan kanan Naruto yang terkena luka bakar. "Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku baik baik saja." Saut Naruto. "Hn baiklah." Itachi mangangguk paham. Ia menggerakan tangannya memberi perintah agar membawa Sasuke dan Sakura ke markas untuk di obati lebih lanjut. Sedang kan Itachi dan Naruto melanjutkan penyelidikan. Mereka mulai memeriksa sekitar sekolah. Yakinlah karena ledakan itu para siswa dan siswi ngacir keluar sekolah. Apalagi tidak ada satupun pihak sekolah.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku sekarang?" Itachi bertanya sementara mereka masih memeriksa setiap ruang yang ada di sekolah. "Staff sekolah mendadak hilang. Guru, Tata usaha, kepala sekolah, satpam dan petugas kebersihan." Jelas Naruto. "Aku yakin seluruh pihak sekolah terlibat pada kasus Sai." Lanjutnya sembari membuka tiap tiap pintu.

"Kau terlihat bodoh. Ternyata kau jenius juga." Tutur Itachi. "Apa kau barusan memuji ku atau menghina ku?" Naruto mendelik ke arah Itachi. "Tenanglah. Aku sedang memuji mu. Menurut ku itu sebuah kelebihan. Tampang mu akan membuat orang lengah dan meremehkan mu. Walau kau terlihat cantik dan anggun sekarang." Cicitnya.

"Tch. Menyebalkan." Naruto menatap jengkel Itachi. "Sekarang apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Itachi mulai merasa risih melihat Naruto yang memeriksa setiap ruangan tidak jelas. Dan kreek. "Ketemu." Gumamnya.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah dari gudang olahraga ini?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa Naruto sudah gila? Clek. Itachi memnganga lebar atas apa yang Naruto temukan. "Bagaimana kau tau?" Itachi menatap Naruto tak percaya. Naruto hanya nyengir menanggapi pertanyaan Itachi. "Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku sudah menyelidiki kasus ini dari sebelum aku masuk Spy." Itachi terperangah. Sekarang ia tahu betul kemapa wanita berparas muda yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu memilih Naruto untuk bergabung di The Angel.

"Lebih baik besok saja kita periksa." Itachi menarik lengan kiri Naruto yang hendak masuk kedalam ruang rahasia. "Pertama - tama sembuhkan luka mu. Tidak seharusnya sayap kanan bekerja sendiri. Setidaknya kau harus menunggu ketua mu bisa bertugas." Tukas Itachi yang lebih menyerupai perintah.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Jawab Naruto. Mereka pun berbalik dan kembali menuju pangkalan helikopter milik Akatsuki.

Cakrawala menggelap, air langit turun membasahi bumi. Naruto berdiri menatap sosok yang terbaring itu dengan tatapan bersalah. Jika dia lebih cekatan ketua dan menagernya tidak akan terluka. "Haaah. Ternyata wajah menyebalkan mu itu bisa seperti ini saat tidur." Naruto menujuk - nunjuk wajah ketuanya. "Jika kau bangun mungkin aku akan di penggal sekarang ha ha ha." Tawanya renyah namun terhenti seketika. "Jika terus di perhatikan kau itu cantik juga untuk ukuran pria." Naruto berdehem.

Ponselnya berdering. Sayang sekali aktifitasnya harus terhenti sekarang. "Do shitte Tachi-san?."

/Sayang sekali kau harus bertugas tanpa rekan - rekan mu./

"Hee? Maksudnya ttebayo?" Naruto menyerengit.

/Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan? Ketua mu belum sadar dan Sayap kiri belum di temukan./

Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Apa artinya aku harus bekerja sendirian?" Tanyanya innocent.

/Tidak mugkin. Kau akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki/

"He? Kau yakin Tachi-san?" Raungnya tak percaya.

/Aku sudah berbicara soal ini pada Tsunade. Dan dia mengizinkan. Setidaknya sampai Ketua mu bisa kembali bertugas./

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanyanya lagi.

/Pertama kita harus mencari Sayap kiri./

"Yes Miss."

CIA. Naruto tiba di kantor super besar itu dengan tampilan biasa. No make up dan dandanan wanita. Entah kenapa ia lebih leluasa untuk bergerak. Seluruh tim Akatsuki sudah menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

"Jadi kau sayap kanan itu." Suara familiar itu menggelitik pendengaran Naruto. "C-conan sensei? Jadi kau?." Conan hanya tersenyum menanggapi kebingungan Naruto. "Kau Naru-chan? Waah tak ku sangka ternyata kau laki - laki." Kekehnya. Naruto mendekati Conan dan meregang pundak Conan kuat. "Apa yang terjadi di KHS sensei?" Raungnya. Ia merasa jika Conan mengetahui sesuatu.

"Woo, santailah Naru-chan." Conan menepis tangan Naruto dari pundaknya. "Mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura dan aku." Tuturnya. Ia melihat rona kecewa pada wajah Naruto. "Tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu." Lanjutnya. Naruto menyerengit tidak mengerti. Lalu Conan menarik nafas. "Biar aku yang menjelaskan." Pria bertopeng itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Nama ku Tobi. Aku yang akan bercerita." Cicitnya.

Naruto terdiam. Dahinya berkerut mencerna setiap kata kata Tobi. "Jadi memang benar satu pihak sekolah terlibat?" Ia mulai menikirkan sang kakek. Apa kakek tau soal ini? "Kau cucu komite KHS?" Naruto mengiyakan. "Apa kakek mu ikut terlibat?" Tanya Itachi lagi. "Jangan bercanda. Itu tidak mungkin bahkan kejadian yang terjadi di KHS kakek ku sama sekali tidak tau." Suaranya meninggi berusaha membantah apa yang tengah di pikirkan oleh Itachi dan kawan - kawan.

"Tenanglah. Kami sedang tidak menuduh kakek mu." Conan menggerak - gerakan tabgannya ke depan wajah. "Ku perkirakan teman mu masih berada di ligkup sekolah. Kemungkinan masih berada di dalam ruang rahasia yang kau temukan. Dan di perkirakan juga jika KHS itu adalah markas mafia."

"Ini gila." Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya. "Apa mereka sehat menjadikan sekolah sebagai markas?" Itachi menghela nafas. Ia juga pernah berkata seperti apa yang Naruto katakan. Kenyataan nya kebanyak pelaku kriminal itu tidak sehat atau gila. Jika mereka waras mereka tidak akan melakukan kriminalitas. "Baiklah. Lebih baik kita mulai pencarian." Titahnya dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto dan timnya yang lain.

Mereka mulai bergerak menuju KHS. Pihak polisi sudah memutuskan untuk meliburkan para siswa. Agar tidak memakan korban saat pencarian. Kemungkinan sejak awal masuk tujuan Sasuke, Ino, Sakura dan Naruto sudah di ketahui oleh pihak sekolah. Mungkin ini artinya mereka bisa melakukan penyelidikan secara terang - terangan.

Tiba di gudang olahraga. Saat di perjalanan tadi mereka sempat merusak beberapa kamera tersembunyi yang di letakan secara tidak wajar. "Naruto, Conan, Pain, dan Deidara masuk. Tobi, Nagato, dan Sasori kalian bertiga urus mereka yang di luar." Itachi menunjuk sosok yang mulai bergerombol mengepung mereka.

"Wah sensei - sensei." Tobi mengemeretukan jarinya. "Lihat tampang kalian. Dari pada tenaga pengajar kalian lebih terlihat seperti preman." Tobi tertawa geli mendengar perkataanya sendiri. Naruto dan yang lain sudah masuk ke ruang rahasia. Tinggal Tobi dan kedua temannya yang tersisa. Merepotkan, para guru ini berhasi membuat mereka kualahan. Mereka yang sudah tumbang kembali bangkit. Sepertinya mereka dalam pengaruh sesuatu.

Sasori menyalakan Earphone berusaha berkomunikasi dengan sang ketua. "Menemukan sesuatu di sana?."

/Belum. Bagaimana kondisi di sana?/

"Kami kualahan. Para sensei benar - benar bringas." Sautnya sembari melihat kedua temannya yang sedang bertarung. "HOI JANGAN DIAM SAJA? BANTU KAMI." Pekik Tobi yang mulai kehabisan tenaga.

/Tenang lah. Aku sudah memanggil seseorang untuk membantu kalian./

"Siapa?"

/Seorang wanita. Memiliki rambut bewarna merah dengan kemampuan monster dan kemampuan menyembuhkan yang luar biasa./

Sasori terperangah. Bukan karena apa yang di katakan Itachi tapi karena apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. Sekitar 100 orang yang mengepunya semua tergeletak di lantai dan tampak berdiri dengan tegap seorang wanita yang memikul kedua temannya. "Apa aku terlambat?" Gadis itu menatap Sasori dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Tidak?" Saut Sasori masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Siapa yang kau panggil untuk membantu mereka Tachi-san?." Naruto dan kawan - kawan masih menelusuri lorong yang tiada habisnya. "Karin. Salah satu agen dari Spy." Itachi melirik Naruto sekilas. "Karin?" Naruto sedikti shock. Ia kenal betul siapa yang Itachi maksud. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata dia bekerja di sana juga. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?."

"Kau mengenal karin?" Itachi menaikan sebelah alis. "Dia Tante ku. Atau adik dari ibuku." Jawab Naruto jujur. "Seharusnya tidak kau menbahas kehidupan pribadi mu dalam tugas. Mereka bisa dalam bahaya." Tegur Itachi.

"Aku tidak perduli pada mereka." Naruto tersenyum pahit.

Langkah Itachi terhenti dengan cepat ia merentangkan tangannya dan membuat Naruto serta tim nya terhenti. "Hee? Ada apa ttebayo?" Naruto menatap heran Itachi.

"Waah selamat datang aku sudah lama menunggu kalian. Hay pengganti ku. Right wing." Naruto tercekat. Matanya secara perlahan bergerak untuk melihat sosok yang berbicara. Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok itu. "Kenapa kalian lama sekali. Nyaris saja aku membunuh wanita ini karena bosa." Ucap pria itu dengan senyum palsu terlukis di wajahnya.

"K-kau?" Desis Naruto.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Thanks untuk kalian yg sudah menantikan cerita saya yang absurd dan berkesan tidak jelas ini. Masih banyak yang perlu saya pelajari dalam hal membuat alur cerita yg baik._**

 ** _Thanks juga untuk saran dari salah satu reviewers. Saya belum pernah menonton itu. Tapi untuk film sejenis itu saya pernah :D_**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan. Jangan lupa review nya._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Please be My Wings_**

Naruto tau ia tengah terkejut saat ini. Tapi yakinlah Sasuke lebih terkejut dibanding dirinya. "Sai! Bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah mati." Sai mengamati gelagat Naruto yang super kebingungan. "Bodohnya. Tentu saja sejak awal aku belum mati." Jawab Sai enteng.

"Keterlaluan. Ternyata kau penghianat." Naruto menggeram. Ternyata sejak awal Sai bukanlah teman tetapi lawan. Sasuke pasti sangat kecewa jika mendengar ini. Dan sejak kapan ia perduli terhadap perasaan ketuanya itu?

"Kalian para mata - mata sudah kami peringatkan. Namun kalian hanya menganggap angin lalu peringatan kami." Tukas Sai sembari mengelus pipi Ino yang tak sadarkan diri terikat di sebuah bangku. Rahang Naruto mengeras mendengar ucapan Sai. Di otak Naruto sekarang hanyalah menghancurkan senyum palsu yang terus Sai pasang.

Di ambilnya pistol dari saku kemudian mengarahkannya pada Sai namun dengan cepat di tahan oleh Itachi. "Jangan gegabah. Temanmu ada di sana." Itachi memperingati. Sejak awal Itachi sudah mebaruh curiga pada rekan sang adik yang satu ini. Namun kecurigaan yang ia miliki sangat tidak beralasan dan sulit di buktikan sehingga membuat dia enggan untuk membahasnya dengaj Sasuke. Namun sekarang kecurigaannya sudah terbukti. Sama halnya dengan Naruto. Ingin sekali ia menghancurkan wajah pria di depannya ini.

Berani sekali ia membuat adiknya khawatir, marah, dan kecewa hanya karena mahluk ini. Hanya dia, Uchiha Itachi yang boleh membuat Sasuke cemas dan sebagainya.

"Kalian datang ke mari tidak untuk berbincang dengan ku kan?" Tukas Sai sembari memegang sebuah remot kecil di tangannya. "Kalian ingin menyelamatkan gadis ini, bukan?" Rahang Naruto bergemeretuk. Apa yang akan Sai lakukan dengan benda di tangannya itu.

"Sayang sekali hari ini adalah kali terakhir kalian melihatnya." Sai menekan tombol itu dan pintu kecil terbuka dari bawa bangku yang diduduki Ino.

Byurrr

Ino terjatuh dan masuk ke bawah sana. Suatu tempat penuh air. Dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya Sai meninggalkan mereka melalui pintu rahasia lainnya. "INO." Pekik Naruto yang spontan tanpa berfikir panjang nelompat kedalam lubang untuk menyelamatkan temannya.

Gelap, dingin. Itu yang saat ini Yamanaka Ino rasakkan. Seketika ia merasa bahagia saat melihat pria yang ia cintai muncul di hadapannya namun seketika rasa bahagia itu sirna berganti dengan rasa takut.

Sai sanggup melukai dirinya. Mengeluarkan kata - kata yang menyayat hatinya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin terpejam, terus terpejam untuk selamanya. Rasanya terlalu sakit.

-Ino bangunlah.-

-Ino ku mohon sadar lah. Buka mata mu. Jangan tinggalkan aku.-

Suara familiar itu memanggilnya. Terus memanggilnya. Nada suara yang terdengar sedih, terguncang memaksa dirinya untuk membuka mata.

Perlahan namun pasti mata Ino terbuka. Wajah pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Sasuke yang sangat terpukul. "S..sa-suke." Panggilnya lirih. Nyaris tak terdengar.

"Yokatta. Bertahanlah. Aku akan segera memanggil dokter." Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan ruang istirahat Ino dan tidak lama kemudian ia kembali diikuti oleh seorang dokter. Sang dokter dengan cekatan memeriksa kondisi tubuh Ino kemudian bernafas lega.

"Dia hanya perlu istirahat." Tukasnya pada Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke sedikit bisa bernafas lega. "Kami sempat khawatir padamu." Sang dokter tersenyum lega. "Detak jantung mu sempat tidak terdengar. Untung saja pria pirang itu cekatan dan melakukan pertolongan pertama." Jelasnya.

"Pria pirang? NARUTO? Di mana dia?" Sontak Ino kendudukan dirinya.

"Tenanglah. Naruto sedang beristirahat di kamar asrama." saut Sasuke. Ino menghela nafas lega. Ia sempat melihat Naruto menyelam untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Hening...

Dunia Ino sejenak berhenti berputar. Kembali ia teringat kejadian kemarin dan tanpa disadari air mata meluncur deras dari pelupuk matanya. "I-ino?" Sasuke menatap khawatir temannya.

"Lebih baik kau bertanya padanya saat dia dalam kondisi benar - benar pulih." Dokter itu menepuk pundak Sasuke. Memintanya untuk mengerti kondisi temannya yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Dan menelan semua pertanyaan yang hendak ia keluarkan.

"Haaah."

Sudah berapa kali Naruto menghela nafas. Ia terus memikirkan cara bagamana menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke kelak jika ia bertanya.

"Haah.." untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menghela nafas. "Bisa hentikan itu Naruto." Sakura mendelik. "Kau membuat ku risih. Apa yang sedang kau cemaskan?"

"Kejadian kemarin." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ada apa dengan kemarin?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa kau akan percaya jika ku katakan Sai masih hidup, Sakura-chan?" Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Ahahahah jangan bercanda, Naruto. Orang mati tidak akan pernah hidup lagi." Tawanya renyah.

"Haah sudah ku duga Sakura-chan akan berkata seperti itu." Naruto kembali berbaring membelakangi Sakura. Sakura menyerengit.

Tsunade menghempaskan seluruh berkas menyangkut Sai penuh kesal setelah mendengar cerita dari Itachi. Ia tidak menyangka jika selama ini ia sudah di permainkan. Sai memang sangat pandai memanipulatif. "Sial." Umpatnya.

Tsunade kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Memijat dahinya yang tiba - tiba terasa sakit. "Haaah, para mafia itu memang tidak bisa di remehkan." Helanya. "Apa Sasuke sudah tahu mengenai Sai?" Itachi menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade. "Baiklah. Kita akan rapat sebentar lagi. Aku ingin kau membawa tim mu." Titah Tsunade. Itachi menganggu paham lalu keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

Tsunade benar - benar tidak habis fikir. Kenapa ia bisa tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan ia sudah tahu jika pelakunya itu adalah orang dalam. Tsunade saat ini hanya mencemaskan reaksi Sasuke kelak.

Suasana ruang rapat benar benar terasa aneh. Aura dingin yang di keluarkan Ino, Tsunade dan Itachi terasa mencekik orang disekelilingnya. "Ada apa ini?" Sasuke menatap orang - orang di sekitarnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. "Wajah datarmu itu tidak akan bertahan lama." Tsunade menghela nafas. "Ku harap kalian masih ingat kejadian kemarin." Tsunade menyandarkan dagu kekedua tangannya.

Sasuke memincingkan alisnya "Apa hubungannya dengan kelakuan aneh kalian?"

"Ku harap kau tidak terkejut mendengar ini Suke." Itachi menimpali. "Aku sudah lama mencurigai sayap kanan lamamu-" ucapan Itach terpotong oleh gebrakan meja Sasuke. "Jangan pernah membahas seseorang yang sudah tidur dengan tenang, Tachi." Geramnya.

Seketika tangisan Ino pecah. "Kau lihat bahkan Ino-"

"Kau tidak tahu Suke. Kau tidak tahu Sai adalah mafia sampai sekarang orang yang kita kira sudah mati ternyata masih hidup. Dia penghianat." Raung Ino dengan isak tangisnya. Ia menyesal sangat menyesal karena sudah mempercayai Sai bahkan sampai mencintainya. "Kita sudah tamat."

Sasuke melotot tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin." Lirihnya. "Ini tidak mungkin. Sayap kanan ku tidak mungkin berkhianat." Bantah Sasuke. "Itulah kenyataanya." Timpal Tsunade cepat. Seperti dugaannya Sasuke tidak akan dengan mudah percaya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menghela nafas sepanjang hari ini. Sasuke sangat keras kepala gerutunya dalam hati. "Ino, Naruto dan Itachi sudah pernah bertatapan langsung dengan Sai." Tsunade melempar sebuah foto ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku sempat menyelipkan kamera kecil di baju yang Naruto kenakan. Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kami katakan soal Sai." Naruto mendelik mendengar perkataan Tsunade. "Sejak kapam kau meletakan kamera di baju ku Nenek? Untuk apa kau melakukannya?" Naruto mencibir.

"Kau tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan kau temui nanti. Aku selalu menyelipkan kamera di baju anak buahku. Dan itu sangat efektif dalam mendapatkan informasi." Jawab Tsunade tenang.

"Haaah." Untuk kesekian kalinya? Sudahlah. Setidak mereka mendapatkan bukti penting.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia mulai terfikirkan sesuatu. Yang mungkin mengancam nyawa dirinya, Ino, Sakura dan ... "Sial." Umpat Sasuke. "Aku mengerti." Ucap sasuke lirih. "Kita sudah tamat." Sasuke mengulai ucapan Ino. Tsunade, Sasuke, Itachi dan seluruh orang yang mengikuti rapat menyeringit.

"Coba tebak apa yang sudah ia dapat?" Sasuke trsenyum getir.

Hening...

"Identitas kita HAHAHAHAHA." tawanya renyah sembari meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Membuat seisi ruangan bergidik ngeri. Sosok Sasuke telah menghilang dari ruangan. Meninggalkan kesunyian di dalam ruangan.

Hening...

"Belum semua."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tsunade meyerengit. "Dia tidak tahu apa apa soal aku ttbayo. Aku bisa selesaikan ini." Ucap Naruto nekat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ulang Sakura. "Kau berniat menyelesaikan ini sendiri? Kau gila!" raung Sakura. "Kaliam sudah tamat. Jika kalian yang berbuat nekat seperti ku mugkin kalian bahkan keluarga kalian langsung selesai." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. "Ku mohon nenek Tsunade. Aku akan menuntaskan mafia itu?." Jujur saja Naruto benar - benar bingung kenapa dia bisa senekat ini. Apa ia terlalu memikirkan perasaan ketuanya yang sangat kecewa karena ulah Sai? Sehingga emosinya terpancing? Kenapa ia begitu perduli pada Suke sekarang? Aneh.

"Baiklah." Tsunade menyetujui permintaan Naruto membuat Sakura dan Ino menggebrak meja tidak setuju. "Apa anda sehat Tsunade-sama? Kau ingin mengorbankan Naruto. Seharusnya kami yang sudah tamat ini yang menuntaskannya." Raung Ino.

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar alasan Naruto, Ino?" ucao Tsunade tenang. "A-alasan?" Beo Ino.

"Kenapa kau ingin menuntaskan ini sendiri Naruto?" Tsunade memejamkan mata.

"Aku-" Naruto memotong ucapannya sendiri. "Karena aku adalah Right Wing." Jawabnya tertunduk. Ya Naruto adalah sayap kanan Sasuke. "Tugas seorang sayap adalah membuat Sang malaikat tetapvterbang ke langit dan terlihat agung. Sayap kiri terluka. Maka tugas sayap kananlah yang mengambil alih seluruhnya." Ino terdiam.

"Aku mengerti." Ino tersenyum getir.

Seminggu sudah berlalu selepas kejadiian penculikan Ino. Ino dan Sakura duduk gelisah atas kasur kamar asrama mereka membuat Sasuke risih dengan kelakuan mereka. "Tch ada apa?" Sasuke benar - benar tidak tahan. Waktu cuti yang tiba - tiba ditambah kelakuan aneh kedua temannya ini sugguh sangat mengganggu.

"Aku mencemaskan Naruto." Saut Sakura. "Aku juga." Beo Ino.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanyanya masih terlihat santai.

"Ah aku bsru ingat. Sasuke tidak mendengar rapat hingga akhir." Ino menghela nafas.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Naruto meminta Nona Tsunade agar mengizinkannya memusnahkan Sai dan mafia - mafia itu." Terang Ino. Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan dia untuk bertindak sendirian." Geram Sasuke. "KALIAN TAHU NARUTO ITU SANGAT GEGABAH." Raungnya. "Aku sudah berusaha menceganya." Ino tertunduk. "Dan aku gagal. Maafkan aku."

"Tch." Sasuke menggebrak tembok dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ino dan Sakura sudah tahu kemana Sasuke akan pergi.

Ruangan Tsunade.

Mari kita lihat mahluk nekat yang satu ini. Sudah dua hari ia menyelidiki serta mempelajari sesuatu mengenai para mafia itu yah dengan bantuan Tantenya ini. Well, kenapa bisa ada Karin bersamanya?

Itu karena Tsunade tidak pernah mengizikan angennya untuk bekerja sendiri. Kota X tempat mereka bertransaksi barang haram itu. Naruto dan Karin terus mengamati kegiatan mereka menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang. Namun target pertamanya adalah, Sai. Yang paling tak terduga statusnya adalah penerus gembong Narkoba terbesar sekali gus tangan kanan mafia yang tengah mereka tangani kasusnya dahulu.

Gigi Naruto begemeretuk. Dia tidak bisa menunggu untuk menghajar pria itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke. Entah kenapa Naruto sangat marah saat Sai berhasil membodohi dan membohongi Sasuke. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan ketundukan anak buah, pikirnya.

Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat mereka sedang bertukar sebuah koper hitam. Yang di yakini berisi Narkoba dan uang jutaan dolar. Hebat bukan para mafia bisa dengan mudah mendapati uang sebesar itu dengan mudah.

"Hoi Naruto boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Karin membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh pada Karin tepat di sampingnya. Yang tengah mengintip bersamanya. "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan kakak ku?" Pertanyaan Karin membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. "Kenapa kau tiba - tiba menanyakan itu, bibi?"

"Pfft." Karin menahan tawanya. "Kau memanggil ku bibi di saat seperti ini." Kikiknya. "Kita memang nyaris tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung. Tapi aku tahu kau dari fotomu saat bermain di rumah kakak. Kau pasti juga begitu?"

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk. "Apa Itu karena gadis perempuan itu? Hmmm.. Sara?" Karin menebak - nebak dan berhasil membuat Naruto tersentak lagi. "Orang tuamu selalu membawanya di setiap acara keluarga, bukan?"

"Hm begitulah. Mereka menganggap ku seperti anak angkat. Dan mereka lupa siapa anak angkat yang sebenarnya. Ha ha." Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah menyukai perempuan itu. Dia berbahaya." Karin menatap sedih ponakannya itu. "Dan dia juga alasan kenapa kau senekat ini. Bahkan sampai tidak perduli nyawa atau keluarga mu, bukan?"

"Bibi. Kau benar - bensr hebat ttebayo." Naruto mengacungkan jempol. "Fuh. Ayo kita berjuang hari ini. Dan tetaplah hidup keponakan ku." Karin tersenyum lembut.

Naruto membalas senyuman itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

Keadaan dan situasi sepertinya sudah mendukung. Dan menjadi saat yamg tepat bagi mereka untuk keluar dan menyerang. Dengan persenjataan, tehnologi, fisik dan mental yang terlewat siap mereka menyerbu. Merontokan penjagaan di tengah transaksi yang Sai lakukan. Hingga sampai di titik berbahaya.

"Beraninya kalian." Sai mendelik kearah Naruto dan Karin.

Dorr...

Pluru melesat mengenai sang pelanggan membuat Sai naik pitam. Sai meraug keras menyuruh seluruh anak buahnya untuk mengenyahkan Naruto dan karin. Hanya dalam jentikan jari Naruto dan Karin dapat menghancurkan semuanya.

Menembaki. Mengebomb. Memukul serta menendang hingga musuh tidak bangkit lagi. "Lumaya." Sai bertepuk tangan melihat Naruto dan Karin yang berhasil membuat anak buahnya tumbang. "Tapi aku tidak akan bisa terbunuh dengan semudah itu." Sai mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mulai menembaki Naruto dan Karin.

Dengan gesit mereka berdua mengelak dari pluru - pluru dari Sai. Hanya itu kemampuaknya? Pikir Naruto. Namun yang tak terduga adalah. Pluru - pluru itu meletus dan mengeluarkan gas berbau aneh.

"Perkenalkan senjata baru ciptaan ku." ujar Sai sembari mengelus - elus senjatanya. "Pluru yang dilengkapi dengan gas mematikan." Jelasnya.

Demgam cepat Naruto mengeluarkan mask yang selalu ia bawa dan memasangkannya pada Karin. "Sial." Umpat Naruto saat ia menghirup sekilas gas itu. "Apa pun yang terjadi kau harus tetap hidup." Karin membelalakan matanya. Dia dilindungi oleh Naruto?

Ia tersadar. Naruto akan mati jika menghirup gas ini. Tapi lihat Naruto sekarang. Ia masih berdiri tegap. Dan masih dalam kondisi siap bertarung.

Di dalam kepulan asap. Naruto mengarahkan senapan bidiknya tepat ke arah kepala Sai. Tidak hanya Sai yang memiliki senjata baru hasil karya sendiri. Naruto juga memilikinya. Naruto menekan pelatuk itu dan-

Hening...

Sai terkejut. Ada sesuatu yang menabrak dahinya. Seperti tiupan. Namun.. brukk tubuhnya tumbang seketika.

"Perkenalkan senjata baru ciptaan ku. Ku beri nama dia nama NR R453NG4N ha ha." Naruto terkekeh lalu ambruk diikutin dengan kabut yang menipis dan mulai menghilang.

"N-naruto." Karin menggoyang - goyangkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya. "Tidak Naruto. Misi kita belum selesai." Air mata Karin mulai menetes. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan ponakannya. Dan secepat ini dia harus berpisah?

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini untuk mu." Karin berdiri. Mengambil senjata senjata yang Naruto bawa. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerang para mafia itu sendiri.

Naruto sudah menyelesaikan setengah dari misinya. Dan sekarang adalah gilirannya.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Jangan lupa reviewnya :*_** Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 7

_**Please be My Wings**_

Karin bergerak sendiri menuju markas mafia. Sebelum hendak menyusup memasuki markas Karin sempat menelfon Tsunade untuk segera menuju titik koordinat dimana Naruto berada. Karin berpesan jangan biarkan siapa pun menyusulnya untuk saat ini. Tsunade dengan terpaksa mengiyakan pesan Karin. Tsunade tidak bisa mengirim agen mereka untuk menyusul mengingat jika Sai adalah bagian dari mafia itu dan pasti sudah menyebar luaskan informase tentang identitas anggota Spy. Jika Tsunade bersikeras untuk mengirim bantuan pada karin dipastikan dirinya akan banyak kehilangan anggota.

Karin berdiri diatap sebuah gedung reot. Sangat tidak terawat namun inilah salah satu ciri khas markas para mafia. Karin mencari lubang udara untuk di masuki dan menyelinap. Ia akan menggunakan senjata ciptaan Naruto untuk menyerang mereka satu persatu. Selain kedap suara senjata itu juga tidak terasa saat menyentuh kulit. Tidak hanya itu. Karin juga mengambil senjata ciptaan Sai. Mengingat pluru yang dimiliki Naruto tidak terlalu banyak.

Karin mengumpat saat sesuatu bergetar dari saku kirinya. "Ada apa nona Tsunade." Ringisnya sembari menghentikan penelusuran dilorong lubang udara. /Kau yakin mengirim titik koordinat Naruto dengan benar?/ Karin menyerengit. "Tentu saja aku mengirimnya dengan benar." Jawab Karin Yakin.

/Naruto tidak ada disini./

"Apa? Kau yakin?"Karin terlonjak tidak percaya. Ia yakin jika Naruto pingsan di sana. "Tunggu. Apa Nona Tsunade melihat jasad Sai disana?" Tanya Karin memastikan.

/Tidak./

"Sial. Apa mungkin?" Karin menggigit kuku jempolnya.

/Lanjutkan misimu. Biar kami yang mengurus Naruto. Yakinlah Naruto akan baik – baik saja./

"Baiklah." Karin mengangguk paham.

Diatap gedung tidak jauh dari lokasi transaksi. Dua orang pria itu masih berniat untuk menghancurkan satu sama lain. "Hebat juga kau." Sai memandang takjub pada Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak setelah menghirup racun mematikannya.

"Asap rokok seperti itu tidak akan membunuh ku." Naruto berdecih. "Kau pikir mainan kejut listrik itu dapat membunuh ku?" Sai menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja tidak." Naruto tersenyum. "Kau pikir aku akan serius membunuh mu? Masih banyak infor masi yang ingin kudapat dari mulut mu itu." Perkataan Naruto membuat rahang Sai mengeras. Tidak mungkin bocah ingusan itu lebih tangguh darinya.

"Kau memang manipulatif. Tapi aku ini jauh lebih hebat darimu." Ujarnya percaya diri. "Omong kosong." Sai berlari dan enyerbu hendak memukul Naruto Naruto berhasil menghindari pukulannya. Sai hendak memukulnya lagi lagi dan lagi namun tetap saja Naruto bisa menghindarinya.

"Sial." Sai mencoba untuk menendang pelipis kiri Naruto namun dengan cepat Naruto menghentikan tendangan Sai dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian menangkap kaki itu lalu memutarnya hingga Sai tersungkur menghantam lantai. "Cih. Bagaimana bisa." Umpatnya.

Naruto melepaskan ikat pinggangnya kemudian mengikat kaki dan tangan Sai dengan sekali ikatan. "Bibi membawa semua barangku. Cih." Naruto menepuk – nepuk pinggang serta punggungnya untuk memastikan jika ada satu barang saja yang tidak Karin bawa. Ya memang tersisa satu barang tapi...

"Yang benar saja? Ia hanya menyisakan ini?" Melihat pisau kecil ditangannya. "Tapi tak apa setidaknya bisa untuk membunuh." Naruto menghela nafas.

"Nah mantan sayap. Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal pada mu. Bagaimana cara kau bisa menyusup keSPY." Naruto berjongkok didepan Sai yang terngkurap di lantai dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat. "Untuk apa aku memberi tahukannya pada mu?." Sai menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sebal. "Aaa begitu ya. Untuk apa memberi tahu ku?" Naruto mengiri tangan Sai hingga darah segar keluar dari tangan nya.

"AAAARRRG." Raungnya kesakitan. "Jika kau tidak mau memberitahukannya pada ku. Aku akan melakukannya lagi." Ancam Naruto.

"A-aku memanipulasi SPY dan juga melakukan hipnotis agar mempermudah aku masuk." Jawabya cepat. Naruto mengangguk paham. Selain jawabnya Naruto juga akhirnya mengerti jika Sai sangat lemah terhadap rasa sakit. "Oh bagus – bagus. Anak pintar." Naruto menepuk pucuk kepalas Sai. Hei sapa yang lebih tua di sini? Sai atau Naruto?

"Lanjutkan." Titah Naruto sambil memutar – mutarkan pisau ditangannya. "Aku kenal mereka melalui KHS. Aku dulunya adalah murid baru di sana. Dengan kemampuan hipnotis ku aku bisa dekat dengan Sasuke dan teman lainny-" Sai mulai bercerita namun saat di pertengahan Naruto memotong perkataan Sai. "S-s-s-sasuke?" Pisau di tangannya terjatuh seketika. Nama itu terasa sangat tidak asing. Tunggu itu nama gadis cantik yang sudah menolongnya saat libur cuti kemarin.

"Ya Sasuke atau Suke ketua dari para sayap." Terang Sai. "Ah ternyata kau belum tahu tentang identitasnya." Mulut Naruto menganga lebar seolah tak percaya. Jadi selama ini... "Keterlaluan."Naruto Sweatrop. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang tidak peka ini. "Terserahlah. Lanjutkan." Sai kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Sedangkan Karin masih sibuk melumpuhkan pertahanan mafia hingga ia sudah mencapai yah anggap saja tahap sang bos.

Masih dilorong lubang udara Karin mengamati sang bos. Sepertinya sang bos sudah menyadari keanehan yang terjadi di markasnya. Tangan nya bergerak menuju laci kemudian.

Dor dor dor

Pistol menembak tepat kearah Karin membuatnya terpaksa melompat turun dan menampakan wujudnya. "Ternyata ada tikus di markas." Terdengar suara berat khas orang tua dari pria itu. "Danzo." Desis Karin. "Akh." Ringisnya saat merasakan sakit pada bagian kiri perutnya.

"Sial." Karin terduduk sambil memegangi perut yang mulai mengeluarkan dara segar.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan kalian para agen mata – mata." Pria bernama Danzo itu kini berdiri di hadapan Karin. "Kau sudah cukup hebat karena bisa sampai di sini. Akan lebih terhomat jika kau mati di tanganku bukan?" Danzo mengarahkan pistol itu tepat kearah kepala Karin.

'Selesai sudah.' Tukasnya dalam hati. Ia terluka dan nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Pada akhirnya Karin merasa tidak bisa menyelesaikan misinya. Bahkan kabar mengenai Naruto belum ia terima dari Tsunade. "Maafkan aku Naruto." Air mata Karin menetes. Ia akan menyelesaikan misi ini demi Naruto atas dasar maaf. Ini semua karena kakaknya yang bodoh. Mengabaikan anak setampan Naruto. Ia selalu bermimpi meiliki putra yang tampan tapi sudah seusia ini karin bahkan belum menikah. Karin tersenyum pahit.

"Ada kata terakhir?" Tanya Danzo. "Berhenti menanyakan hal yang tak berguna. Jika kau ingin menembakku. Tembak saja." Danzo memincingkan alisnya. "Kau cukup berani Nona." Tanpa ragu Danzo menarik tuas di belakang pistolnya dan sesegera mungkin menarik pelatuknya.

Dorrr...

Tubuh Karin bergetar. Namun ia tidak merasakan apa pun. Di lihatnya Danzo di depannya yang terdiam. 'Ada apa ini?' tanya dalam hati. Ia mulai melirik kearah belakang Danzo.

"Bibi. Kau baik – baik saja." Danzo ambruk ke samping seketika. "N-naruto." Air mata Karin kembali menetes. Kali ini airmata bahagia yang keluar. Ia senang jika Naruto baik baik saja. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Naruto membuka baju Karin yang terkena tembakan dan mulai mengobrak – abrik tas miliknya yang di bawa karin untuk mecari obat. Pertama – tama Naruto mengeluarkan pluru yang bersarang di perut karin lalu membersihkan lukanya kemudian memberinya perban. "Kita berhasil." Naruto tersenyum tiga jari pada Karin. "Misi kita berhasil di selesaikan." Naruto mulai membopong Karin untuk pergi dari sana. "Kau benar. Syukurlah." Karin tersenyum.

Dorrrr..

Tembakan kembali terdengar. Karin tercekat saat menyadari kearah mana tembakan itu berbunyi. Dilihatnya Danzo masih bergerak namun kembali tak sadarkan diri. Namun akibat ulahnya itu..

Bruuukk

Naruto tersungkur. Tembakan itu mengenai tepat kekepala Naruto. "TIDAAAAAK NARUTOOOOO."

Ambulan dan staff kepolisian mengepung area transaksi dan gedung markas. Hampir dari anggota mafia yang ditemukan itu mati. Kecuali Sai yang di temukan terikat dengan hanya menderita luka sayat pada tangannya.

Sedang kan para agen Spy di temukan selamat namun tidak dengan Naruto. Para perawat dan suster dengan segera membawa sosok Naruto yang terluka itu dengan tandu. "Apa yang terjadi?." Sasuke dengan penampilan hariannya berlari dan menghambur ke tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. "Oh astaga." Tangan nya bergetar saat melihat darah segar yang mengenai tangannya saat menyentuh kepala Naruto. "Ia terkena tembakan tepat dikepalanya. Jika tidak ditangani segera ia akan mati." Jelas para staff kesehatan yang membawa tandu Naruto.

"Naruto ku mohon bangunlah. Kau harus bertahan." Sasuke menggerak gerakan tubuh Naruto. "Maafkan kami Nona. Kami harus menanginya segera." Mereka meregang Sasuke yang meronta ia bersikeras untuk membangunkan Naruto. "Naruto kumohon bertahanlah." Tangisnya pecah.

"Tetaplah hidup hiks." Tubuhnya melemas. Terlihat samar saat Naruto mulai dimasukan kedalam ambulan. Saat itu jugalah Sasuke pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Mungkin perasaan yang ia rasakan begitu sesaat dan berkesan singkat. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat bersama Naruto. Bahkan ia belum sempat mengatakan jati dirinya. Sasuke hanya berdoa agar Naruto tetap hidup.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Putih, hanya itu yang ia lihat sekarang. "Sasuke. Syukurlah akhirnya kau bangun." Ino dan Sakura langsung memeluk dirinya. "Sudah seminggu kau pingsan." Ujar Ino penuh rasa khawatir.

"Diamana aku?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau ada di rumah sakit." Sakura dan Ino melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Begitu." Sasuke tertunduk ia kembali teringat dengan sosok pirang yang tak sadarkan diri sebelum ia pingsan. "Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke cepat. "Naruto berada di rumah sakit ini." Sakura tertunduk.

"Dia masih keritis dari seminggu yang lalu. Jika sekarang tidak ada perubahan. Dokter terpaksa melepaskan semua alat yang membantu Naruto tetap hidup." Jelas Ino.

Sasuke tersentak. Sasuke melepas jarum infus yang bertengger di jarinya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Raung Sakura.

"Aku harus menemui Naruto." Sasuke berlari menuju ruang UGD yang di tempati Naruto. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Membuatnya jatuh bangun saat berjalan atau hendak berlari. Namun ia berhasil membuatnya tiba di ruangan yang ia tuju. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini nona?" seorang dokter menahan tangannya yang hendang membuka pintu. "Bukan kah seharusnya kau berada di ruangan mu dan beristirahat."  
"Aku ingin menemui Naruto. Ku mohon dok." Air mata Sasuke menetes. "Kumohon." Pintanya lirih. Sang dokter menghela Nafas. "Baiklah." Sang dokter mengiyakan. "Dengan syarat aku harus mengawasi."

"Baik. Terimakasih." Sasuke tersenyum. Sang dokter membopong Sasuke untuk membantunya berjalan dan memasuki ruangan. Ia menduduki Sasuke di sebuah kursi di samping Naruto.

Dipandanginya wajah damai Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Apa kau akan pergi? Tanya dalam hati.

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami." Sang dokter menghela nafas. "kami sudah berusaha membuatnya sadar namun tidak ada perkembangan." Lanjutnya. "Kami terpaksa harus melepas semua alat yang melekat pada tubuhnya." Perkataan terakhir sang dokter membuat air mata Sasuke kembali turun. Ia menggenggam erat tangan pucat Naruto. "Ku mohon bangunlah." Rengeknya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. ia akan sangat lemah jika bersangkutan dengan Naruto. Apa lagi saat dalam situasi seperti ini.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya pada tangan Naruto. "Kumohon hikss, jadilah sayap kanan ku. Aku mencintaimu Naruto aku mencintaimu." Airmata nya terus mengalir deras hingga mengenai dan membasahi tangan Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto jadi ku mohon bangunlah. Kumohon." Isaknya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya. Sasuke mendongak untuk memastkan. "Naruto?" ucap Sasuke lirih. "Sa.. su.." perkataan Naruto terpotong dan ia kembali pingsan. "Dia barusan siuman." Pekik Sasuke girang. Sang dokter yang sedaritadi berada di sana dan menyaksikan pun dengan segera memeriksa Naruto. "Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya." Tukas sang Dokter. Senyum bahagia mengembang di bibir Sasuke ia kembali menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menciuminya. "Syukurlah." Ucapnya lirih.

"Ku mohon bangunlah."

"Kumohon hikss, jadilah sayap kanan ku. Aku mencintaimu Naruto aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto jadi ku mohon bangunlah. Kumohon."

Suara itu terus mengiang – ngiang dikepala Naruto. "Ada apa Naruto?" Karin membawakan nampan berisi makanan. Ia bingung melihat keponakan terus diam dan menatap keluar jendela. "Oh astaga. Apa kau hilang ingatan." Karin dengan cepat meletakan nampan di meja depan Naruto dan meraup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Katakan padaku. Apa kau mengenaliku?" tanya panik.

"Oh ayolah bibi. Aku baik – baik saja." Naruto mengaiskan tangan Karin dari wajahnya. "Haaaah syukurlah." Karin menghela nafas lega.

"Kau aneh sekali bibi. Rasa khawatir mu itu berlebihan." Naruto mencibir. "Siapa yang tidak berlebihan jika tahu kau akan mati Naruto." Karin menatap Naruto sendu. "Maksud bibi apa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau kritis selama seminggu. Dan dokter merasa kau tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali dan tidak ada harapan. Mereka memutuskan untuk mencabut semua alat di tubuhmu." Terang Karin. Ia bangkan tak ingin membayangkan masa dimana Naruto seperti itu kemarin.

"Setidaknya aku hidup sekarang." Naruto memngangkat bahunya acuh. "Itu keajaiban Naruto." Timpal Karin cepat. "Ini berkat keajaiban yang Sasuke berikan." Lanjutnya.

"Sasuke?" tunggu dulu. Apa mungkin suara yang selalu mengiang - ngiang di kepalanya suara Sasuke? Naruto kembali teringat dengan ucapan Sai mengenai Sasuke dan Suke itu manusia yang sama.

Hening...

"Kau baik – baik saja? Ada yang sakit?" lagi – lagi Karin memberikan kecemasan yang berlebihan. "Tidak bibi. Aku hanya baru menyadari sesuatu." Jawab Naruto.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka. Masuklah beberapa orang ke dalam. Ino, Tsunade, Sakura, Jiraya, Conan, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto dan-

"Bagaimana keadaan mu Naruto?"

"S-sasuke?" Wajah Naruto sontak bersemu merah. Naruto tidak terlalu mengerti sistem kerja organ manusia. Bahkan ia tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia merona saat ini. Sasuke mendekat dan meraba kening Naruto. "Wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah datar. Namun Naruto tahu gadis itu sangat menghawatirkannya.

"Syukurlah Naru-chan. Aku sempat mecemaskanmu." Pekik Mikoto. "Aku dan Sasuke sudah memasakanmu makanan." Mikoto mengangkat rantang yang ia bawa.

"Waah Arigato bi-.."

"Panggil aku Oka-san." Potong Mikoto cepat. "Aha arigato Oka-san." Ralatnya.

"Mari kita singkirkan makanan rumah sakit ini. dan Naruto harus memakan masakan sehat buatan Sasuke dan aku." Mikoto menyingkirkan Nampan yang Karin bawa dan meletakan rantang – rantang di meja hadapan Naruto.

"Mereka terlihat lezat." Air liur Naruto nyaris keluar. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak makan makanan enak buatan rumah?

"Sepertinya kau banyak yang perduli sekarang Naruto." Jiraya yang sedang duduk di bangku sebelah kanan Naruto terkekeh. "Syukurlah kau tidak kesepian lagi." Ia mengusap lembut punggung sang cucu. "Ini semua berkat kakek." Naruto tersenyum tiga jari di pertengahan makannya.  
"Anda kakek Naruto?" Tsunade terkejut. "Maaf saya tidak mengenali anda. Saya Tsunde Senju Ketua Spy." Tsunade membungkukan badan.  
"Aku Jiraya. Senang mengenal anda Nona." Jiraya tersenyum. "Maaf atas kelalayan saya sehingga Naruto seperti ini." ucap Tsunade penuh sesal. "Ini juga kelalayan saya. Ternyata sekolah yang saya bina adalah sarang mafia." Jiraya tersenyum getir. "Tidak apa. Yang penting cucu kesayangan ku tetap hidup."

"Sepertinya maaf – maafannya harus kita hentikan. Kakakku dan suaminya mau kesini." Potong Karin.

Nafsu makan Naruto menghilang. Kegiatan makan nya terhenti seketika. Semua orang yang berada di sana memandang cemas Naruto. "Ada apa Naruto? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Ino dan Sakura khawatir.

"Maukah kalian menolongku?." Pinta Naruto dengan suara bergetar. "Tentu saja kami akan membantu dengan senang hati." Saut Sakura cepat dan anggukan dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan.

"Tolong katakan pada kedua orang tuaku kalau aku hilang ingatan." Naruto menatap sendu gerombolan orang yang menjenguknya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Karena kau spesial. Aku akan menceritakannya pada mu, Sasuke." Wajah Sasuke merona seketika. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia ikut mengangguk dan menyetujui.

"Aku akan mengajak para dokter untuk bekerja sama." Ucap Tsunade. "Arigato nona Tsunade."

"hm." Tsunade mengangguk.

Rencana mereka dimulai. Naruto tidak perlu melakukan banyak hal. Hanya duduk diam di kasur sambil memandangi jendela di belakang Jiraya.

Krieet

Bunyi suara pintu terbuka. Akhirnya mereka datang. Mimpi buruk Naruto, kedua orang tuanya beserta adik perempuan angkatnya. "Naruto." Panggil Kushina lirih. "Apa yang terjadi?" Suara sok perduli Kushina nyaris membuatnya muntah.

"Dia menjadi korban salah tembah." Dusta Karin. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan kejadian aslinya bukan? Pekerjaannya memang penuh dengan kerahasiaan.

"Naruto?" panggil Minato.

Hening...

"Dia tidak menjawab?" Kushina dan Minato kebingungan. Naruto sedari tadi hanya diam dan menatap kearah luar jendela.

Tiba – tiba seorang suster mengetuk pintu lalu masuk. "Maaf. Pasien harus istirahat demi memulihkan ingatannya." Terang sang suster yang berhasil membuat Kushina dan Minato terlonjak kaget. "Naruto hilang ingatan? Itu mustahil?" Raung Minato.

"Pasien terkena luka tembak tepat pada bagian kepala." Mendengar jawaban sang suster kaki Kushina terasa lemas. "Ini tidak mungkin. Naruto melupakan ku?" racaunya.

"Maaf anda semua harus segera keluar." Pinta suster itu mutlak. Jiraya, Tsunade, Karin dan lainnya termasuk Minato dan Kushina terpaksa keluar. Suster itu kemudian menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Berdalih ingin memeriksa pasien dan membiarkan Naruto istirahat ternyata sosok suster itu hanyalah suster gadungan.

"Luar biasa. Kau sangat cocok mejadi suster, Sasuke." Naruto tertawa geli. Dengan sekali sentuhan pada kepala Naruto ia berhasil membuatnya melepar kesakitan. "Jaga bicara mu dobe." Desis Sasuke. "Aku bisa menjadi apa pun dengan sempurna. Termasuk menjadi Pria." Naruto terdiam seketika saat mendengar kalimat terakhir. Benar sekali. Bahkan Naruto tidak menyadari gender asli Sasuke dulu. Dia mulai mempertanyakan hawa perempuan di dalam diri Sasuke. "Kau sudah berjanji meceritakannya." Sasuke duduk di kursi tempat Jiraya duduk sebelumnya.

Mungkin Naruto bisa bercerita sekarang. Mengingat ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang kedap suara dan Sasuke pun yaah bisa di percaya. "Begini. Ah aku bingung harus bercerita dari mana." Naruto menghela nafas.

"Dari kenapa kau berusaha membohongi orang tuamu. Kau tida suka pada mereka?" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "jangan menatap ku seperti itu nona. Orang tuaku tidak seperti orang tua mu. Orang tua mu behasil membuat ku berasa memiliki keluarga." Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku memang anak kandung mereka. Tapi mereka tidak memperlakukan ku seperti anak kadungnya." Naruto tersenyum getir.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah." Naruto menaikan bahunya. "Menurut ku mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan anak gadis berambut merah yang berada selalu di dekat mereka." Sasuke kembali mengingat orang orang yang berada di luar sana. Memang benar jika ada gadis yang selalu bergelayut manja di antara orang tua Naruto.

"Anak itu hadir saat aku berusia tiga belas tahun. Dan dia berhasil mencuri seluruh perhatian kedua orang tuaku." Sasuke terdiam. Jujur saja Sasuke masih belum mengerti pemasalahan yang di alami Naruto.

"Aku pikir mereka hanya mengabaikan ku sebentar saja. Tapi ternyata hingga saat ini mereka terus seperti itu. Merek meninggalkan ku di rumah besar itu sendirian, tanpa makanan dan uang. Dari pada di sebut sebagai anak pengusaha nyatanya aku lebih seperti orang miskin. Dan kau tahu mereka kemana?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Mereka bertiga iburan diluar negri. Bersenang – senang dan bersenda gurau." Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Terdengar seperti sinetron memang. Tapi ini kenyataan. Aku yang masih kecil hanya bisa pasrah sampai kakek kandung ku mengambil ku dan membiayai hidup serta sekolahku. Kau pikir masalah ku sudah selesai sampai di situ bukan? Kau pikir aku akan bahagia bersama kakek ku?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Semua orang akan berfikir seperti itu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Seseorang memberi tahu ayahku jika aku berada di rumah kakek. Mereka segera pulang dan mengambilku. Mereka memarahi kakek ku, dan mengatakan jika mereka bisa mengurusi ku sendirian." Sasuke tak mampu berkomentar sekarang. Ia mulai mempertanyakan apa yang ada di pikiran kedua orang tua Naruto.

"setibanya kembali di rumah. Aku sempat berfikir dan menganggap serius perkataan mereka soal mereka bisa mengurus ku. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku tak melakukan apa pun pada anak perempuannya itu. Dia tiba – tiba saja mengis dan membuat orang tua ku marah besar padaku dan memukuli ku. Jika kau melihat wajahnya mungkin ia tampak tak berdosa tapi asal kau tahu Sasuke. Hatinya itu busuk." Naruto menyeringai.  
"Dia mencoba membuat orang tua ku marah untuk kedua kalinya. Dia membuat cerita dusta jika aku menyebutnya anak pungut. Dan orang tua ku sangat marah mendengar cerita dusta itu." Naruto tertawa renyah. Namun tawa Naruto justru membuat hati Sasuke teriris. Bahkan orang seceria Naruto menyimpan kepedihan begitu dalam dihatinya.

"semenjak itu aku merasa tidak memerlukan orang tua untuk hidup. Cukup diriku sendiri dan kakek. Jadi aku belajar dengan sungguh – sungguh dan sarjana di usia muda. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini." Naruto tersenyum.

"Jadi kau masuk SPY?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Pelampiasan hidup. Setidaknya mati dalam misi membuat ku merasa berharga dari pada mati mengerikan akibat stres karena orang tua, kan?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi asumsi entah mengapa berubah." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

"Semenjak bertemu dengannya. Saat itu di musim salju. Aku terpaksa tidur di taman karena kakek ku sedang diluar negri karena berhadapan dengan orang tua ku. Seperti biasa, mereka akan marah besar jika kakek mengurusku. Mereka selalu berkata jika mereka bisa mengurusku sendirian tanpa bantuan kakek. Tapi saat itu aku bersyukur karena aku bisa bertemu dengannya." Sasuke terdiam. Ia mulai mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. "Berkat dia aku selalu ingin tetap hidup dan berada di sampingnya." Seketika wajah Sasuke memerah.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto tersenyum khas. Kemudia mencium kening sang Uchiha bungsu. "Terimakasih. Kau penuh dengan keajaiban dan membuat ku yang sekarat ini menjadi tetap hidup." Seketika air mata Sasuke menetes. Membasahi pelupuk matanya. ia kembali teringat dengan wajah tenang saat Naruto tertidur. Ia takut jika Naruto pergi. Tangan nya bergerak cepat untuk memeluk tubuh sipirang itu.

"Terimakasih sudah mau tetap hidup Naruto. Terimakasih." Bisiknya dengan isak tangis. "Hei tenanglah." Naruto menepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Hmm apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tahu jika aku jauh lebih tua dari mu." Sasuke menatap lekat manik safir Naruto. "Tentu saja." Angguk Naruto.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan itu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. "Tentu saja tidak. Umur bukan masalah untuk ku." Naruto kembali menarik Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. "Terimakasih." Bisik Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya."

"Hn."

"Kau masih menyebalkan ternyata."

"Hn."

"Arghh lebih baik aku mati."

"kyaa ku mohon jangan."

"Ahahah aku hanya bercanda Sasuke."

Plaaaaaak

Sudah sebulan Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan Karin sudah memutuskan agar Naruto tinggal bersamanya. Dia sudah tahu mengenai permasalahan Naruto dan siapa anak angkatnya itu. Dengan alasan ketidak becusan Minato dan Kushina ia mengajukan diri pada polisi jika ia yang akan mengurus Naruto. Dengan status Karin saat ini. tentu saja ia sangat mudah memenangkan pengadilan.

Dan Minato dan Kushina pun pasrah mengenai Naruto. Mereka mulai menceritakan asal usul Sara puri angkat mereka yang sebenarnya adalah anak dari mantan kekasih Kushina yang meninggal akibat di bunuh. Atas dasar cinta yang masih bersemi di harinya Kushina memutuskan untuk merawat Sara dan mengabaikan Naruto karena merasa putri mereka lebih malang nasibnya.

Di situlah Karin berani membentak dan memaki kebodohan sang kakak. Hingga Kushina dan Minato tertunduk merasa bersalah. Mereka tahunya jika Naruto hilang ingatan dan melupakan segalanya, lantas mereka bisa apa? Tiba – tiba meminta maaf itu rasanya mustahil di lakukan. Dan mereka memutuskan membiarkan karin mengurus Naruto dan tetap mengizikan mereka agar tetap bisa menjenguk Naruto.  
Mereka adalah orang tua kandung Naruto tentu saja Karin akan mengizinkan. Dengan syarat jangan terlalu sering.

Di rumah Karin yang damai dan hangat. Seperti biasa dengan alasan menjenguk Naruto rumah itu harus di penuhi orang.

"Acting kita sangat hebat." Naruto mengacungkan jempol pada sang bibi. "Tentu saja. Nah Naruto mulai sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawab ku. Lakukan lah hal yang kau sukai." Karin membalas acungan jempol dari Karin.

"Baiklah aku ingin menikahi Sasuke." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mendelikan mata pada Naruto sedangkan mulut Karin sekarnag terbuka lebar dan seisi ruangan menjadi sunyi karena syok.

Karin berusaha menyadarkan diri dari keterkejutannya. "Apa kau yakin?" Ia memastikan. "Ano. Oka-san, Otou-san, dan Onii-san. Bolehkan?" Naruto menatap sekeluarga Uchiha itu dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Ekhem." Mikoto dan Itachi berdehem. "Keputusan ada pada suamiku." Mikoto mempersilahkan Fugaku untuk berbicara.

"Hn." Jawaban singkat padat dan jelas dari Fugaku. "Itu artinya iya. Lakukan saja." Jelas Itachi. Wajah Naruto berbinar dan memeluk sosok Sasuke yang berada di pangkuannya itu dengan penuh rasa bahagian. Sedangkan yang di peluk wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat sulit mengendalikan detak jantung yang berdetak begitu cepat hingga membuat Sasuke pingsan.

"GAAAAH SASUKE."

"Anak ku? Kau baik baik saja?"

"Merahnya? Seperti kepiting rebus."

"Hore makan gratis."

Yah begitulah. Akhirnya kedua insan ini dapat hidup berumah tangga dengan bahagia. Setelah menikah mereka memutuskan untuk pensiun muda dari dunia mata – mata. Apa lagi setelah Sasuke hamil.

Berita bagusnya. Naruto sudah memaafkan kedua orang tuanya dan tetap bersandiwara seperti orang amnesia. Dan sepertinya Minato dan Kushina sangat bahagia karena akan segera menimang cucu dan Jiraya tak kalah bahagia.

Lalu bagaimana nasib rekan mereka terdahulu?

Sakura menikah dengan Lee pengusaha muda yang dikenalkan Ino. Lalu Ino menikan dengan...

Sai. Mungkin kalian akan menyebut Ino sebagai wanita bodoh karena menikahi pria yang hampir membunuhnya. Namun cintanya sangat besar begitu pun Sai. Setidak nya setelah kematian Danzo Sai merasa lebih bebas dan menginginkan kebahagiaan.

Namun fonis hukuman mati membelitnya. Dengan status dan Jaminan Ino Sai dapat bebas bersyarat. Semua bahagia. Tentu saja seperti kata pepatah. Semua akan indah pada akhirnya. Serumit apa pun masalah yang kita tempuh.

 _ **TAMAT**_

 _ **Thanks untuk yang masih mengikuti FF ini sampai selesai. jangan lupa untuk Follow Wattpad Yu di Lexies**_


End file.
